Fullmetal Alchemist: Paces
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: First FMA Story: Lucia Misère only had three Things to worry about; finding her foster Father, keep her arm hidden and figure out why she only had 4 years worth of memory. She never knew where these things would bring her in life or who she would meet. Summary sucks I know, but try and give it a chance, you might be surprised. Onesided OCxED, in the end AlxOC!
1. The first Pace into State Alchemy

A/N:

I know I know I aready hace other stories to look into but this story was in my brain and wouldn't stay away, so far I have 12 chapters planned and story is about 50% written. There will be OOC'ness and primary focus on the OC don't like don't read, but give me a chance at the very least.

And also on note i know that there's a Story called 'The Medical Alchemist' by LadyCupcakes (due to my later use of the same name) but i haven't and i repeat _**haven't**_ as much as read the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any related media to it. Only Lucia Misére is mine.

* * *

The First Pace into State Alchemy.

A young girl stepped out of the train in Central the Capitol of Amestris; she placed her left hand in her pocket, keeping her left arm hidden. She wouldn't know how to explain it, but knew she eventually had to either tell the truth or lying her backside off.

She was short for her age, but it didn't bother her, while her Azure eyes were scanning the platform, before walking out of the Station. Her simple clothes told them she was a country girl, even down to the backpack, which was homemade and hung cross her chest and over her right shoulder. She wore a long-sleeved blouse and long pants, which showed they had been used and also remade to fit someone her size.

Her long blond hair bounced off her back, as she walked through the streets with determination knowing her destination. Some people turned as she walked past watching her wondering, why such a young girl was alone.

However she was soon the least of their problems, as several explosions sounded. She looked up from something, she was looking at in her hands, to see smoke come from a distance close by. People began to run away from the direction, while the girl simply ran forward. She heard gunshots and the sound of Alchemy being used, she stopped at the corner watching the area trying to find out what happened. Several black cars were stopped in the middle of the street; while a few trucks were blocking their path and also preventing anyone from coming close to help them.

She frowned surveying the scene, singling out the 'good guys', as she called them, it was the Military. She also noted a soldier crawling away from the scene, no one seemed to lift a hand to help him. Her eyes shot up as she saw blood drip from a wound, with a single soundless clap did she try and sense wounded, before she took a single solution and ran forward to the soldier with each step, she got closer she also felt several others in need.

"There is someone coming to their aid, Shoot her!" someone shouted, she heard shots being fired her way.

"Jez Lucia, what have you gotten yourself into?" she mumbled, clapping her hands, smacking them into the ground creating a barrier, that covered her and the injured soldier, who stopped crawling as he saw the wall, "lie still!" she shouted to the soldier, who looked over at her incredulously, "I know Medical alchemy, just give me a second and I'll be there"

He looked then in surprise at her, Lucia took off running towards the soldier, "let me see your wounds" she said, as she came gliding to him. He groaned, but allowed Lucia to see the wounds; she clapped moving her hands over the wounds, before settling on the most severe. She frowned but nevertheless felt her Alchemy go deep into the tissue reconnecting it pushing a bullet out too.

While this was going on, she could still hear gunshots which kept her focused, she needed to help this soldier out. A small chime told Lucia the Bullet was out and with a slight push, did she close the gunshot wound up.

"Thanks" the soldier said to her, Lucia smiled before turning her head, she looked out at the foes through some holes in the wall.

"Looks like a little special alchemy is needed" she said getting up.

"No, you're just a civilian, you could get hurt" the Soldier said looking up at her she turned her head with a smile.

"I'm an alchemist I can handle myself" with a special kick did she destroy one of the walls protecting the soldier, "and right now I'm aching for a bit use"

She stepped in the road clapping, closing the wall behind her looking forward. The foe was still focused on the firing soldiers, ignoring her now and allowing her to run forward to the closest enemy. She engaged in a flying kick sending the man flying, he looked at her.

"What are you doing?!" he said angrily, making Lucia glare at him with all she had.

"You are hurting People here what do you think?!" she roared, before clapping her hands smacking them hard into the ground, making pillars erupt and knocking the trucks sending them into the air. The people around the trucks stopped their shooting, turning to see the trucks being sent flying and in their surprise, and trying to find out what had happened, many of them were shot down due to their attention being elsewhere.

Lucia used her alchemy to stop some of them, which were trying to run after their comrades had been shot down.

Then it all seemed over in an instant while the Military came closer making Lucia stand and back up. They had seen her use the Alchemy, but weren't sure she was on their side. Lucia just looked past them, spotting a few of the Soldiers sitting down, holding hands up to try and stop their bleeding. Her eyes went up and she ran forward ignoring the soldiers, who tried to stop her.

"Oi, wait!" one called, but she ignored him. She came close to the first; she clapped her hands, as she always did gliding her hands over the body, before settling on his shoulder. Behind her a small audience was gathering watching her work with steady hands. One of those who were injured was among them, she looked up at him, mentioning for him to kneel down.

"Oh, what do we have here?" a voice said, the soldiers tensed a bit, only Lucia wasn't moved. She didn't know the voice, as she moved from the first soldier to the next. The first was staring down on his shoulder, where just the faintest of scars remained, "a Medical Alchemist"

"She can't be that old…" a second voice came, "10-12 at most"

"I'm 12" Lucia said, through her concentration, "I just came here this morning. I was hoping to find some info on someone I'm looking for."

"Oh, is that so?"

Lucia nodded, as she finished the second soldier, "are any more injured?" she called, a single yell came, making her get up.

A Hand grabbed her shoulder, making her stop her approach toward the soldier and look up at the man, "let the medics handle him they are here," he said calmly, she turned to him fully, "tell me, where did you learn that Medical Alchemy? It's not every day one so experienced shows up and so young at it"

Lucia tilted her head, as she took the man in; he had short black hair, a Black mustache and an eye patch over his left eye and was wearing the Military's blue uniform, "what is your name my friend?" he asked gently.

"Lucia, Lucia Misère" she said, she looked a bit incredulous at him, "and sorry to ask sir, but who are you?"

"you don't know me?" he sounded a bit hurt, but his voice sounded otherwise.

"no, I have to say, I don't," she admitted, "I've been training for quite some time and I haven't been outside the village I lived in, since I was 8"

"oh, what a shame," Lucia cocked an eyebrow, looking closer at the man; who was this oddball? The soldiers around them were tense, not moving too much, she looked at his shoulder patches and the other soldiers around him, he was the only one with the patches and décor stating to her, that he was either one of the Superior officers or the Commanding Chief, but it didn't make her anymore impressed, "a so young person living out in the middle of nowhere with her parents, I can see why you wouldn't have heard of me"

"This is Führer King Bradley" a soldier said, Lucia's eyes went wide _now_ that was a name that she knew her 'parent' had mentioned it a few times, but had never described the person to her.

"Oh" she merely said, backing away as she felt embarrassment fill her face, "I'll just get out of your hair, then I must find a place to stay for the night anyways" she began to jog away.

"Whoa, hold on young lady.." one of the soldiers said grabbing her, "is that a way to leave after that display?"

"Gah!" Lucia merely said, as the motion had caught her necklace, which came tight on her neck and in pain she closed her eyes, "ow~" she opened on eye, looking at the soldier and tried to act innocent, "what display? I have no idea what you mean"

"I haven't seen such potential since Edward Elric," the Führer said, looking closer at Lucia, who tried to churl in on herself; what had she gotten herself into?

Lucia the next day found herself dragged by the soldier to what she could only identify, as the Headquarters, where she was placed in a chair in front of a desk; Lucia looked around making herself small.

All she had wanted was to get information on her foster father, if they knew where he was and then leave. But out of her luck, she looked down at her arm, no one had noticed during the fight and she never had her hands more than a few centimeter from peoples wounds, so they wouldn't notice.

She looked sadly, as she pulled the long sleeve back looking at an Automail arm, she had learned to deal with it, but how had she lost her arm and how could she use Alchemy without a circle?

There was so much she wanted to remember, but couldn't. The past 4 years and the earliest memory of a White Room with a Gate; that was all she was left with, what had happened to her in the past was a mystery.

"Alchemy without a circle a feat served to the few" she heard someone say, she lifted her head seeing the Führer come in, "I personally witnessed it a few days ago. In another young Alchemist the same age as you"

Lucia widened her mouth; someone else was able of the same? "Where can I find him?" she said hastily, showing her interest.

"Unfortunately, he isn't here at the moment. He went out to do some tests in another city" the Führer sat down in the seat opposite of her, "but I doubt that is the reason, why you came here to Central?"

Lucia bit her lip, trying to find the beginning of her lost thoughts, "I'm looking for my foster father, he was a state alchemist by the name of Tim Marcoh, he raised me for the past 4 years" Lucia said, placing a picture on the table, "he just opted and left me without talking or saying anything. I was just wondering if you know where he is at the moment."

"Do you know what your Foster Father was doing for us?" King Bradley asked in a tone, she didn't quite catch and she then shook her head.

"I have no idea, he never told me just taught me Alchemy, that he had in his books. He was the one, who taught me Medical Alchemy," she replied.

"I'm afraid to say, that if what you're telling me is that you were with him for 4 years. Those 4 years he hasn't been a State Alchemist in all that time and the rest is classified information," Bradley said looking at a few papers leaving Lucia to her own thoughts.

Thoughts and contemplating wondering, what she should do without any leads to the only thing, she had known as a family all these years.

A general came into the room with a small patch of papers in his hand, "King Bradley these needs…." He stopped, as he looked at Lucia, who blinked in response.

"oh, that's just fine" King Bradley took the papers, leaving Lucia in silence for the time being.

The General was staring Lucia down making her uncomfortable, her left arm scraped against the chair as she unconsciously moved it behind her, making the sound of Metal appear. Both men heard and were looking at her; she shied turning her side more to the left, away from the two men.

"Hold on" the General said, he walked over forcibly grabbing her left arm pulling it forward, Lucia went frantic trying to pull the Automail arm back away from the Generals hand.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, her voice filled with fear. The General refused making Lucia try to pull harder.

"this is…" the General had pulled the sleeve back, making Lucia's eyes go wide, "How did this happen?"

Lucia looked away beginning to cry, "How did this happen?!" Lucia began to pull frantically.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, loud enough for the door to be opened up by the secretary, who looked at the scene, "Listen I don't know!" The grip on her arm was loosened just a bit, but she wasn't able to pull herself free, so she stopped struggling and looked at them with tears running down her cheeks, "I…" she began "I… have no memory… from before I was eight years old"

"How is that?" Führer Bradley said, having raised himself from the chair, looking at her with an open eye, "Close the Door!" He called to the Secretary, who closed the door in almost shock at being yelled at.

Lucia sat down heavily in the chair, having been released from the Generals grab, "I don't know, all I remember was drifting in and out of unconsciousness someone was caring for me; I woke up about a month later with only the vague memory and a Automail arm. I came to be like a daughter of the man, who had taken me in and healed my wounds" Lucia said, grabbing her wrist of the Automail. She actually had a memory from before all that, but didn't find it to be of value to the Führer, "I came here trying to find answers. He said he used to be a State Alchemist by the name of Tim Marcoh, I thought he perhaps was still and left to go on a mission or something like that"

Bradley closed his eye giving off an expressionless face, as he processed what she was saying, "I want you to get a chance of trying to find your answers by becoming a State Alchemist," he finally said to both Lucia's and the Generals surprise.

"What! She's too young and we have not got many female Alchemists, they can't handle the strain of the battlefield" the General objected, Lucia felt anger rush to her cheeks, but she somehow managed to get it down.

"I ran into a shooting range just 24 hours ago" Lucia said, looking up at the general with determination in her eyes, "I didn't falter nor did I back down in the face of those who were hurt, I will take the test, I don't care what I'll be called, I will research what I know and will try to find the truth about my Foster Father!"

**Some months later.**

Lucia was waiting for the conclusion of her tests at the office at a State Alchemist; she had never met before. She had sat herself in the chair in front of the desk calmly waiting and looking around, when the door opened; a bald, dark skinned male with a mustache and in military Uniform entered.

The State Alchemist Looked at Lucia, who stood up in respect, "you must be the Candidate, who didn't use a circle like the one earlier this year," he said harshly.

"yes, that's me," Lucia replied feeling somewhat small in the presence of the man and the way he looked at her, gave her the impression that he didn't like that the task had been given to him, "sir"

"you at least know an outranking officer," he softened his gaze a bit, "my name is Basque Grand"

"the Iron-blood Alchemist" Lucia gasped, she had learned a great deal about most State Alchemist and knew them by name, but hadn't met many, "sorry Sir"

"Here is your certificate and watch," he said with some surprise, as she had seemingly recognized his name and connected some ends.

Lucia took the envelope with the certificate opening it and took the certificate out to read it:

'_This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of_ _the_ _Generalissimo__ appoints the name MEDICAL to LUCIA MISÈRE in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley._

_The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military._

_A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist._

_The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major"._

_**- King Bradley'**_

Lucia looked at the name, "medical?" she inquired a bit curiously.

"All state Alchemists are given a second name, that you will be known by," Basque said Lucia looked down at the name, "Medical will be yours"

"it holds a sudden nostalgia on it," she looked at the fellow State Alchemist with a smile, "but I like it, it describes what I am in more ways than one"

"You have been assigned to be under my command, not that I see the reason why. Your research is and will be nowhere near what I research" he said, looking at some of the papers he had on the desk.

Lucia grabbed the case with the watch in it, opening it to find the silver Watch. She looked at Basque with a fierceness, she didn't know she had, "I'll do the Military proud in what way I can"

Basque only slightly smiled at her, as she honored him and left the office her determination high, as she left the headquarters and looked to the sun filled sky.

She held the watch close, as she made her promise to herself, "with this maybe I'll find out what happened to me and what happened to my foster father" she said knowing she had a future and also a place to return to someplace, she could at least call partially 'home'.


	2. Paces to East City

Thanks to

(guest) kk For Review: Thanks still new to the universe, but I'll Work hard and hope you'll review Again! Glad I did surprise you

Natuala X for review and Fav: Thanks for the review I'll Work hard and hope you'll enjoy it.

Seepingshadows for the Follow: Hope you'll leave a review sometime I rarely bite in a response review.

* * *

Now this has to be one of the longest chapters i have ever written and don't ask me why my brain won't let me cut them Down most of my recent stories have a 1,000 Words this have over 3,000.

Oh well, more of the cannons from the series are introduced in this and a bit onesided love but you'll see.

* * *

Paces to East City

A year later.

Lucia came off the train in Central in time, "I so hope, I'm not too late," she looked at her bag, where a thick report on her recent findings in Medical Alchemy was and she had used some of the methods, she had learned, but it had been hard, some of it had bordered on the side of Human transmutation, however she had managed to find the middle path. She only hoped that, this was enough to allow her to keep her in the State Alchemists, "Next I'll look into Healing bones, that should at least narrow it down a bit."

"Miss Lucia Misère" a voice said behind her, while she was thinking.

"Yikes!" she screamed jumping. She turned seeing a soldier, whom she recognized as one of them, who weren't specifically happy for her and disliked her with all means, knowing the feeling was mutual, "tell me do you enjoy scaring the lives out of people!"

"If only, you are waited for the assessment examination. I was told to come and get you," the soldier scowled at her. Lucia knew better than to say anything else, she had come to have some second thoughts about becoming a State Alchemist, but her thoughts stayed in; this was one of few of her chances to find out about her Foster Father, even if she hadn't found traces of his research, she knew the stonewalled feeling when it happened and it had happened many times now.

"Alright then, let's not stay here any longer" she found herself saying.

.~*~.

Lucia stood in front of the Assessment Committee nervous, "and these methods have not been described in any earlier materials?" a General said, as he looked up at Lucia, who shook her head.

"No sir, I have been through the Central Library, before I left" Lucia said just wanting to leave. She was finally able to go and read up on a few things, she had come across. But she held her ground, as she watched the Generals, who were reading her material.

"People can be saved with these, are you sure; they aren't part of Human transmutation?" another General said, stopping at a technique, Lucia knew all too well.

"No sir, if applied while the person is still living and breathing, there is still talk about Medical Alchemy," boy was she nervous and she didn't like the suggestive tones. She wanted to tell them, what she had discovered using it on herself, but then the question, which she couldn't answer, was how long?

"The Report is satisfying and to be expected for a State Alchemist" the general said, mentioning for Lucia to come forward, "congratulation, Medical. You are still a State Alchemist"

She fought hard not to breathe out in relief, but bowed after receiving her watch, which they had held onto while the Assessment was going on. Her eyes went wide as she recognized one of the Generals, as the one who had learnt about her over a year before, but he made no motion to show that he knew her.

She came out through the doors, saying nothing. She saw a few Alchemists eyed her, as she came out, she placed her hands in her pockets, she actually wanted someone to celebrate with or at least drink a cup of tea with to ease her mind a bit.

She looked to the skies, as she came out of the building. She knew, where she would be spending the time now, "back to the History" she mumbled.

.~*~.

Lucia came into the General Library, finding the books she needed, she was so into her searching for a special book, that she hardly noticed a suit of armor next to her, before she bumped into it slightly with her head, rubbing it with closed eyes, "oh sorry"

"Oh, it's quite alright," a voice came, Lucia blinked looking up at the armor, "what are you looking into?"

"History of Amestris, special happenings, stuff like that…" she answered, spotting a book in front of the armor, she reached in, "excuse me; I have to get that one."

"Oh, let me," the armor reached up taking the book for her. She took it before bowing going over to a long table; she had set herself up on. In the end of the table, a golden haired boy was sitting, deeply concentrated, reading some heavier books than her, she took him in before outright blushing.

He was cute that much she could see, but a shyness for talking came up, so she turned her gaze to the books, she was reading. Her gaze however returned to him more than once and soon her curiosity was at its peak, who was he?

This wasn't the first time, she saw him, but she noticed quite a lot from just observing and when questioning around, she learned his name to be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the armor, she had meet was his brother Alphonse Elric.

Lucia just didn't know how close she would come to him, as her secondary research brought unwanted attention to her. Not that she knew, but even if she had connected the dot, she had discovered something that wasn't meant to be found out.

"Even if she is to be a crucial part, she can't learn the truth under any circumstances"

"What do we do about her?"

"I'll have her transferred to someplace, where she won't have the time"

"Where?"

"East there's always some trouble there, she won't have time to research history while there"

"That's where the Fullmetal pipsqueak is assigned?"

"yes, then we have a knowing of where they are, when the time comes"

.~*~.  
Lucia stood still looking around at the passing soldiers, she had stood there for quite some time. She recognized someone down the hallway, which she had seen and talked to many times before; it was Basque Grand. The one she had been serving under ever since she had become a State Alchemist, their fields of Alchemy was different, but that had been of little interest to them they were officer and subordinate. Lucia had taken a bit interest in the others Alchemy but never interfered.

"I've got some orders for you," Basque said, as he came walking spotting her. She turned towards him with curiosity, normally she was left alone; only researching her field, so this was a surprise to her, and she only rarely got missions.

"Oh?" Lucia was confused, she had been told to await someone there, but she hadn't suspected it to be Basque.

"Here, directly from the Führer"

"Huh?!" she opened the envelope with utter Surprise and read it; she looked up at Basque in confusion. He frowned at her look, "I'm being transferred. To Eastern command in East city"

"I see… just remember this is the first of two, you will be given. The second is being formed for you to give upon your arrival, a copy of it will be sent to the Eastern Command to tell them you're transferring," Basque said, as Lucia, who had lost the look in acceptance, looked up at him with some regret, she wouldn't be so close to the Central library, so she could read up on Amestris History, as she wanted to.

"Oh, looks like some is being placed in the end station" a soldier remarked to his companion, as they passed. Lucia looked after them with slim eyes, but said nothing at first, before she smiled wicked.

"Well, an order is an order and who knows, perhaps I'll rank higher than someone when I come back" the Soldiers stopped in their tracks, turning to look as she left. Her hair swinging from side to side, while she was only looking over at her shoulder to honoree Basque, who placed his hands on his hips, offering a smile in return to her, before barking at the soldiers to carry on.

.~*~.

Central Station, 2 days later.

Lucia looked at the second order sheet to deliver when she arrived, she had got looking rather confused and looking at her ticket which said east "I should be transferring east, why does this say west then? Lacuna Miserere?" Lucia had opened the Envelope at the station, to make sure everything was alright, but she soon saw that it wasn't.

"East, I was going west?" a female voice came sounding, as confused as Lucia felt. Lucia turned spotting an older woman, she had some armor on her not much, but enough to make Lucia curious, "Lucia Misère?" the woman was really confused.

Lucia looked down at her letter, then at the woman, "you must be Lacuna" she said, walking over the woman looked at Lucia.

"And you must be Lucia," the two looked at each other, "well; our names are close in the letters."

The two laughed a bit before trading letters. Lucia then realized that their orders would have been sent wrongly as well.

General Grumman was reading a letter, that had come in when it knocked on the door, "enter!" he called looking up, he saw a man in the soldier uniform and patches on his shoulders that told he was a Colonel, he had short black hair with equal black eyes.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Colonel Mustang. We have a new one coming in," Grumman gave the letter to his subordinate, who frowned as he read the letter, "an interesting one"

"Lacuna Miserere, the Medieval Alchemist never heard of her," Colonel Mustang said, his black eyes showed no hint of recognizing the name, "who is she?"

Mustang placed the letter down on the table in front of Grumman, who was trying to place the name, while looking at the letter, trying to place the name from the few times, he had been at Central, "No idea, the Führer sent her here. Apparently they want her out of the way and this is where some of these cases end up" he finally answered.

Mustang looked at the letter, "she will arrive today, and do you know what she looks like?"

"I must admit no idea. It's a new alchemist, who has been around for a year, she apparently passed her Assessment examination," Grumman replied, "send Havoc and Fuery down to pick her up."

"Yes sir" Mustang Honored and left the office to get the requested officers to get the Alchemist.

.~*~.

East Station, 5 hours later.

Havoc looked around trying to find the person, who was being transferred to their post, "I wonder how she looks" he said.

"I don't know, all I know is that she's not here and we have little to go on," Fuery looked around spotting a younger girl looking around, while looking at a watch in her palm, "all there is, is that one over there and she is hardly of age to be a State Alchemist?"

"The Chief would be her age," Havoc said, beginning to get into the car, "come on, she's a no show" Fuery was watching the girl, who suddenly noticed them. She seemed to grab a bag slinging it over her shoulder while walking over to them, "Fuery get in"

Fuery got in getting his eyes of the girl, who realized that they were leaving and began to run, "yeah right, I wonder why she didn't show up?" he said.

They drove off leaving the girl to look incredulous after them, but sighed deciding to ask around. First time she came; someone would get her that was what she had been told in the first letter, "yeah right" she said flashing her blond hair, "now to see if someone knows. It's not like I have been here before"

.~*~.

"She didn't show up" Havoc said with his arms behind his neck, looking relaxed as he and Fuery reported, that the Lacuna person had been a no show at the station, "all there was, was some girl, but Lacuna is hardly a young girl I suspect."

Fuery was however thinking of the girl; the watch she had been looking at could it have been a… He looked over at the Colonel, he had a watch, which could be the same, but Fuery had been too far away to judge the watch, so he dropped the subject.

"So we might have a deserter on our hands," Mustang said with a sigh, "I'll file a report, which will most likely lead to a Court-martial, in the end which means more paperwork for us"

Later Havoc and Fuery were leaving for home, talking about the girl, whom they failed to see come walking, it had seemed to take forever to find someone, who had known the direction or had been willing to tell her.

"What a coward not showing up, when she was transferred here. Properly hiding somewhere in Central pretending to be on her way here," Havoc said as they passed.

"We don't know the circumstances of the situation," Fuery said, looking like an excuse for the missing Alchemist.

The girl looked after them, as she had stopped at Havoc, calling someone a coward, "medieval Alchemist what kind of alchemy is that?"

The girl cringed, "oh, shoot"

.~*~.

Lt. Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang were some of the last to return home, when Riza noticed the girl come walking towards them, beginning on passing them, "Excuse me, this is military headquarters, you can't just come here."

The girl stopped looking at her with wide, but tired eyes, "actually I can" she said, coming closer. Mustang frowned looking at her, "I was told to come here."

"For what reason?" Mustang inquired, taking her in; she was wearing a long blue jacket with a blouse underneath it, she wore boots and had long pants on. Her eyes were a clear azure and her hair long and blond, but he noticed that her hair from the sides and top were gathered in a small ponytail, while the rest was cascading down her back.

The girl reached into her pocket, finding a few papers forward, Riza took them reading them, "You are transferring here?"

"Yes, my name is Lucia Misère," the girl replied.

Mustang gave a wry smile, "that can't be, we are awaiting a Lacuna Miserere"

Lucia blinked, before sighing, "the wrong letter" she said beginning to clap her pockets of the jacket, before finding what she was looking for, "the one, who wrote the second orders, got me mixed up Lacuna is being transferred West. I am being transferred East our names look similar, that was why I found out, when I met the person and we discovered the problem."

Mustang and Riza looked at each other, "you can't be a state alchemist, you're too young" Riza said, Lucia sighed again, reaching into her pocket producing a silver watch, "that can't be"

"it is I'm Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist" Lucia said, placing the watch in her pocket again, "my orders are to report today, but I was never picked up at the station. The soldiers I wanted to ask drove off on me," Lucia looked up at the Command buildings, "and since all are more or less heading home, it looks like I must come here tomorrow," she yawned a bit, "and now I must find a hotel to stay in"

Mustang and Riza looked at each other, "let us take you to one, you must be tired," Mustang said with a gentle voice, Lucia looked at him.

She gave a smile and a shake off her head, "Look, it's very kind of you but… I can't impose" Lucia turned walking back towards the city. "I'll see you tomorrow"

The two watched her leave, before turning their heads, "this looks like it's going to be interesting," Mustang said with a smile watching Lucia vanish, "she was gentle none the less 'Can't impose'."

"She's nothing like Edward Elric; I wonder what her story is?" Hawkeye said, getting in behind the wheel, while Mustang sat in the back.

.~*~.

Mustang and Riza had gotten to the Headquarters earlier than usual, wanting to see the expressions on the Faces of the rest, when they saw Lucia.

"Sir, you are awfully early" Warrant officer Falman said, as he arrived too.

"Yes, Officer Falman, there are some papers needed to get looked at this time of day," Mustang said, noticing a small figure come walking towards the headquarters, "and we have visitors at this time too"

The figure came close to be revealed as their late hour Visitor, Lucia, who looked at Falman for a second before turning to the others, "I was afraid, no one would be here this early" she said, still with her hands in her pocket, looking rather casual and relaxed.

"Can we help you with something?" Falman asked, looking at Lucia, who turned to him again.

"No, Falman. This is the transferred Alchemist, this is Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist" Mustang said with a slight smile to his lips, Falman looked between them.

"But it was a…"

"Lacuna?" Lucia said with a shrug, "Names so similar… that they wrote them wrong"

"how can you be a State Alchemist, you can't be more than 12"

"I am actually 13, but no matter… I'm short for my age" Lucia said, not blushing or saying anything else about her size, she was aware of it, "I would like to report to Grumman, if he's here"

.~*~.

To say that Grumman was surprised was an understatement.

Still claiming she should be older and not the Medical alchemist, she managed to close his mouth with her first orders to report to the Headquarters, as well as the second with a confirmation of the transfer and both with the Führer's signature.

"So she has come?" Havoc said with a smile, "why didn't she come sooner, we were there"

"Oh, so was she, but you took off on her and being unknown she got lost," Mustang said, as he for once was with all the troops.

"She's properly an ugly person, that's why she came so late" Breda said, laughing his head off at the thought. Falman wasn't saying a word, just looking at Mustang, who was having a hard time not saying anything.

"Everybody" A elder voice said, all sprang up standing tense and at attention, "at ease everybody, I want you all to greet our newest member welcome," he said to someone behind him, "you will respond and report everything to Colonel Mustang, that is the Guy over there" the Door hit the person, which only Mustang and Riza were able to see.

But the faces of them all, when Lucia came in, made the day; jaws were dropped, as she was revealed. She turned her head, looking at them all, but Fuery was pointing at her, "you're the girl at the station" he said Lucia looked at him.

"I was at the station yesterday, but you took off on me, before I could get to you" Lucia said, "it took a few hours to find someone willing to talk to a stranger here, without me having to show the watch"

"But… but… but… but… but… but… but…" Havoc said, pointing at her too. He was too disappointed to say anything else; he had expected an older woman, not a teenager!

"People, this is Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist. She was transferred to us as of yesterday, so let's greet her properly," Grumman said with a smile, as the remaining males and newcomers was trying to pick their jaws up from the floor, while Lucia calmly stood watching them do so.

* * *

Review time it only takes 5 minutes /^O^/


	3. The past Paces for all

thanks To:

Natsuki- for the favorite: leave a review sometime I am 100% rabies free and won't bite anyone

Orlha - for the follow: Leave a review sometime i don't bite 100% guarantied I am 100% rabies free.

Amaere - for the follow: Leave a review sometime i don't bite 100% guarantied I am 100% rabies free.

skittles-obsessed-wolf-girl - for the follow and favorite: Leave a review sometime i don't bite 100% guarantied I am 100% rabies free.

Seepingshadows - for your review via PM: Thanks once more for your thoughts on my story i'm always open and happy to hear what people think about my stories reviews help me understand and develop in my writing.

People who review and the verse will recieve a thanks from me and don't be shy to tell what you liked what you hated i listen to them I won't change the story due to it but i will take it to Heart and try to change it in the future

* * *

Okay now we do a jump in time ahead beware of Hughes felt like he needed a shining moment I may or may not include Lucias reaction to his... most people will know what but i leave it out since it is a spoiler for those who don't know.

* * *

The past paces for all

2 years after Lucia's transfer

Lucia was by chance in Central after a long time when she had been doing missions in East, but she wasn't going to the library, she had just undergone the assessment for the 3rd time and had passed. This time she had showed, what she had learnt.

She had a lot on her mind, especially an encounter she hadn't expected in a small village, where she had passed through.

~*~ Flashback~*~

"_I hope those young people weren't to cruel to our doctor" and elderly lady said, Lucia had looked up, as she passed not thinking about it too much, "Doctor Mauro is the best doctor, we have had in a long time"_

_Lucia froze, Mauro? "Excuse me, I heard you talking about a doctor, you have one here?" she said with a pained voice, pretending to be hurt._

"_yes, we were, are you in need?" a man, that the woman had talked to, spoke up. Lucia nodded pointing to her left arm, which was handing down, "your arm? Well, just a few streets down and on your right side, there's his house."_

_Lucia smiled, before gently jogging off, while holding her arm. Happy perhaps now, she could get an explanation for his vanishing on her._

"_Tim!" she called, as he came walking towards her. He looked up in fear, before spotting her he smiled._

"_Lucia, this is a surprise," he said, they came closer; Lucia hugged him with one arm, "is our arm okay?"_

"_It's okay" she whispered back, before looking him in the eye, "why did you leave like that?" He let go of her looking away, "Tim…"_

"_Lucia, what have you been doing in all those years?"_

"_Researched, I'm researching Medical Alchemy. I'm a state Alchemist; I thought it was the only hope at the time to find you"_

_He looked at her, "due to your special method?" Lucia nodded, "as far as I know and have heard, there's another, who can do it too."_

"_Edward Elric, I have never seen him do it. But…"_

_Marcoh grabbed her shoulders hard, looking her into the eyes, "Lucia, I have something, I want you to keep safe, until the time is right" he placed his hand in his pocket, searching while looking at Lucia, who tilted her head, "close your eyes"_

_She did as told, she could heard him open up the locket around her neck, as he closed It, she opened her eyes, watching him, but he said nothing for a while, "Lucia… find the ones, you can trust and keep to them. Don't trust blindly… the Elric Brothers will be a good choice for you" he began to walk away, before stopping he came back._

"…" _he whispered, Lucia's went wide._

"_Tim, what…" she began, but he just walked away to his house, she stopped suddenly, as she sensed something._

~*~Flashback~*~

Lucia had waited a little to try and reason with him, but when she went there; he was gone. The place had been ransacked, leaving Lucia with even more questions. She investigated the place finding no clue to who had done it, but even as she left the town, she had a feeling someone was watching her and that wasn't from paranoia.

The feeling had vanished, as she came to Central only to be replaced by the other feeling, she usually had: Loneliness. Most had by now believed her to be a loner, only those of the Eastern Command had learned of a comrade; happy to help and socialize, when it was needed, she did stop and talk to the subordinates of Mustang, telling them of things she had experienced.

She hardly noticed a hand on her right hand, before a voice spoke to her, "are you hurt?" Lucia lifted her head surprised, she saw a young girl with her hair in two small pigtails. Her eyes were glittering as she looked up at the taller and elder girl, "huh?"

"No, I'm not," she kneeled down "I'm just tired shouldn't you be with your parents little one?"

"My mommy and daddy are over there buying a present for me, it's my birthday soon!" the child beamed up at Lucia, who smiled gently yet sadly.

"You're a lucky one" she said, caressing the young girls face with her right hand.

"Elicia, who have you found my angel~?" Lucia looked up at a military man, who looked down at the two.

"She was sad Daddy," the girl said running over, "she said, I was a lucky one"

The soldier looked over at Lucia, who had the beginning of tears in her eyes, "sorry" she said drying her eyes, "I meant to have such caring parents, I wouldn't know that all too much."

"What is your name?" he asked, as he left his child with his wife, who smiled like a light, but concern was also to be traced as she looked at Lucia.

"Oh sorry sir" she said getting up from where she had kneeled. she honored him after wiping her eyes free from tears a second time, "Major Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist"

"So you are a state Alchemist"

Lucia nodded, "that's correct sir" she said.

"Easy now, I'm off duty for now," he looked back at his daughter, "you seemed to like my Angel."

Lucia smiled weakly, "I was actually jealous, but that's not her fault"

"Jealous?"

"To have a family: I haven't been close to one for almost 4 years now, to be free from…" she turned away, "sorry for that, I'm just going to head to a hotel for the night."

"Big Sister!" Elicia called, Lucia looked over the Girl was running over to her hugging her leg, "please don't leave, you are still sad. Sad People shouldn't be alone."

"Elicia…" the girl's father and mother looked at each other, Lucia seemed thorn, "I can't it would be rude to intrude on your family."

"Me and Maes would love to have you!" the woman said, "and you can stay the night, we have room for a guest! Oh, where are our manners, we haven't introduced us honey!"

The man got a dreamy look watching his wife, "that's true Gracia, oh you are my other angel~~" he said, Lucia blinked taking the girl up into her arms watching her parents, "I'm Maes Hughes and this lovely woman is my love, my life, Gracia~"

Lucia blinked nodding, she had met oddballs before, but this was border lining on something else or something she didn't know, "we would love to have you."

"Elicia has decided, the young Lucia is coming home with us," Hughes walked up behind, Lucia pushing her ahead, so she had no choice to follow.

Lucia was installed in the home as a guest, not that she felt like one. She wanted nothing more than to take her bag and leave, but something actually held her in place.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked Gracia, as the wife was making dinner. She turned to look at Lucia, "I was just wondering, as a way to pay off for staying here tonight."

"oh no, you go in and relax. I can handle this, it's not the first time, we have had guests over for diner!" she said happily, pushing Lucia out of the Kitchen. Lucia tried to object, but was silenced, so in defeat she walked into the living room, where Elicia was playing.

Lucia placed her hands in her lap sitting neutrally, "so Lucia," she looked up at the voice, seeing Hughes look at her with a smile, "you are a young State Alchemist."

Lucia nodded, "I'm the second youngest ever to pass, the other being my fellow State Alchemist Edward Elric."

"Have you met him?" Maes asked still smiling.

"No, seen him in distance together with his brother," she answered looking over, "I briefly talked with Alphonse 2 years ago."

Maes took her properly in, hearing a longing in her voice, "what about your family, Lucia where are they?" he decided to ask her.

Lucia looked at the floor, she finally lifted her left arm pulling back her sleeve to look at her Automail, "I don't know," she replied and before Hughes could ask, she looked over at him, "since I was 8, my mission has been to find out what happened to me. A man had taken me in and healed me, together with getting an Automail arm for me, which I spend a year and half to use"

Hughes frowned, "so you have amnesia?" he said, Lucia nodded, "did the man caring for you know why?"

"No, but we found out something when I was 9 and a half…" Lucia brought a small bracelet forward; with ease did she crush it, shocking Hughes, who tried to get her to tell him what she was doing. But he silenced fast, when he saw her clap and place her hands other the bracelet, "I don't need to use a transmutation circle at all."

She moved her hands back, "and I…" she stopped the thought there, she had just spilled out something about her, but the Military knew this all did; only two State Alchemists had the ability to transmute without a transmutation circle.

"I see," Hughes was watching her, as she took the repaired bracelet into her pocket looking away, "you are quite special" she lifted her shoulders stiffening them, almost waiting for something not knowing what, "and Elicia could see that without any problems!"

Lucia turned looking at him, "Huh?" she was shocked, people usually wanted to know how she did it and the reason, why she had chosen to become a state Alchemist. Hughes placed some folders on the table.

"I actually know all about you, including the past, you had we investigate all members of the Military, before they enter fully," Lucia looked at him in hope, could they know something about her that she had forgotten? "However the Misère that used to live, where they found you were gone and they only had one daughter a Shadigan Misère, not Lucia. According to the village folks; their daughter was 15 and very ill"

"So if I'm not a Misère, then who am I?" Lucia began to cry, "Who gave me the name of a missing family?"

"Lucia, you are who you are. If you know in our heart, that your name is Lucia Misère, then it can't be wrong," Hughes said as he stood up, walked over and sat down next to her, "if you don't feel like you have a family, know that you'll always be welcome here. Elicia has fallen for you, she called you sister."

Lucia looked at him with tears in her eyes, for the first time in so many years did Lucia feel like, she could trust someone, a trust that wasn't misplaced, Lucia smiled a cautious smile.

But she engaged in playfulness with Elicia, dinner with the Hughes couple and for a time, she felt like having a true family for as long as she was with them.

.~*~.

Central after events at Lab 5

"Is it because, I'm a fake soul with artificial Memories?!" Al yelled his pent-up insecurities and confusion coming to light, he never noticed Ed's hurt look, as he spoke them.

"Al…" Ed began, but stopped at a loss for words.

"You don't want to answer that!" Al said angrily.

"Al!" Winry yelled going between them, "that's not…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Al turned and left his brother and Childhood friend behind; angry for not getting the response he wanted.

.~*~.

Al marched down the hallway angry, he never saw a girl in her teens come towards him in haste and her shoulder hit his arm, sending her into the wall, "ow!" she cried, calling Al out of his haze, yurning he looked at her. She had her eyes shut in pain.

"oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" Al said, kneeling down to look at her, as she had landed in a sitting position with her right hand on her left shoulder.

"it's okay," she said, turning her sapphire eyes towards him, "the shock always hurts at first, but I got it" she began to roll up a sleeve, before taking off the Jacket making Al gasp in surprise – Her left arm was from shoulder and down Automail, "it bleeds a bit, but I know how to deal with it"

Without warning she clapped her hands together, placing them both on her shoulder, "you don't use Transmutation circles?"

"No" she shook her head, "ever since I can remember, I have been able to use alchemy by clapping my hands."

She removed her hands circling the shoulder, "there perfect" she grabbed her jacket, where something dropped from the pocket, "oh not again, at least the thing never gets broken."

Al looked down at it, "that's…!" he exclaimed, as he recognized it, as the watch that State Alchemists had, "are you a State Alchemist, how old are you?!"

"14" she answered, looking at him blinking, "I passed my exam almost 3 years ago."

"That's not long after my brother did it and he is close to you in age?" his tone got a little bitter at the current memories.

She suddenly blushed brightly, but it vanished as she heard what he said, "you're Alphonse Elric, aren't you?" she said placing the watch in her pocket. Al nodded looking away from her; she studied him for a while before deciding.

She grabbed his leather hand, leading him out on a terrace and over to a rail, "why are you leading me here?" Al asked her in confusion, he wanted to be alone.

"I might not be the best State Alchemist in some fields, but I can tell you are rather upset," she said she pushed her long Blond hair back, before braiding it and using a band to end it.

Al understood, the girl wouldn't let him go, so with a sigh he began, "Someone told me something, that I can't forget."

"What exactly?" she said, turning towards him.

"That I'm not real, that I'm something someone else created" Al said.

"Your brother Edward Elric, the one of two who broke the band on Human Transmutation," she said with her eyes closed, "you lost your body he an arm and a Leg."

"How did you know that?"

Lucia sighed, but remembered her short encounter, when she had passed through the small village, "My foster father told me about you, when I met up with him shortly, I'm not one to judge, I can't afford to" she replied, "don't ask me for his name, he is sought out by the Military."

Al then recalled he hadn't asked for her name, "What is your name by the way, I don't think I've heard of you?"

She gently chuckled, "true, I'm not known to many, my studies more rely on me to stay at hospitals that out in the world," she turned to him with a hand out, "my name is Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist, I research medical Alchemy and so forth use that mostly, I do know and use other alchemies to defend myself."

"Lucia," Al echoed, "that's a pretty name."

"Thanks," she turned serious again, "you know…"

"Hmm?"

Lucia tilted her head, looking at him with gentle eyes, "What do you think you are Alphonse? What do your Memories say?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Memories are just information, it can be created and implanted," Al said turning his back on her; he could feel her steel gaze on him, as she disapproved off what he said.

"Why would someone risk their life to create a fake brother? Create fake memories and a fake soul just to have company?" he heard her said, he turned looking at Lucia, who's eyes were filled with sadness, "you know, how lucky you are to have someone? Someone who knows you in and out? Who is ready to stay up at night simply to keep you company, when you have spent so many hours studying?" He heard her voice crack as she spoke, "someone who is ready to use every method to help his brother first, than worrying about himself getting his body in order."

"How do you know so much about us?" Al asked with confusion in his voice.

She had tears in her eyes, "I can't tell… but every time you weren't looking at him, I saw his eyes worry like there was something, that couldn't be said, something that he was too afraid to say?" how could she say, that she actually knew them by look? How many times hadn't she stalked them, wanting to introduce herself? She remembered when she had seen them; a year after she had become a state alchemist and also passed her annual assessment.

"You know after my operation, I was told that all I cried for was my sister," she said, "but until this day… I don't know, who she was, not even my parents."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know, I have been looking for answers, all that was found on me, was a note with my name" she looked out into the distance, "what you and your Brother have is each other, why believe the words of someone unfamiliar and your own insecurities get in the way of that. Believe in the memories talk to your brother rather than yell, work it out hear _him_ out before you do anything else"

"Lucia, what do you feel, when you are around me?" Al asked, Lucia looked up at him, "honestly what do you sense?"

"a human" she responded, she gently clapped touching Al's armor her alchemy sent gentle waves across his armor, as she had her eyes closed feeling the soul bound to the armor, "tears that are shed and fears that are coming out," she moved her hands away, "my alchemy is more than just healing; I can use my powers to understand the human body, mind and soul, your soul is true and pure."

Lucia gave a smile, as she sensed her words had meant something… however a loud clank shocked them both, as a wrench hit all square in Al's neck sending him forward into Lucia, "You idiot!" a female voice screamed, making Lucia blink and look at the wrench, "how could you say that to him and then run off?!"

Lucia blinked, once more looking over she spotted a girl, with her long blond hair in a high ponytail and Blue eyes with tears in them, "you don't know how Ed Feels?!" The girl came closer, grabbing the wrench smacking it into the helmet once more, "the thing Ed was too scared to ask you; was if you blame him for what happened! He cried every night in pain, delirium and fever, that came with the Automail Surgery; he was constantly worrying that you would blame him; _that_ was what he was too scared to ask you!"

The girl didn't notice the helmet lift slightly, but Lucia did she had caught a faint glimpse, but it was enough to tell Lucia what she had sensed was right, as the girl smacked the chest plate, "who would risk…" she began, but was stopped by Al, at that line he looked up at Lucia, who weakly smiled.

"Winry…" Al said, "I understand now"

"Go to your brother" Winry said pointing noting Lucia for the first time.

Lucia however spotted the elder Elric at the door, making Lucia grab the now known girl with her to the doors, "they need to speak themselves"

"Who are you?" Winry asked her.

"My name is Lucia Misère, I study Medical Alchemy" Lucia merely said, "that's why I happened to be here"

"You seemed to know Al well?"

"I'm no one really just one of those alchemists, who vanish in the masses of people" Lucia responded, as a finality as the two girls and Hughes watched them or Ed spar rather one-sided against each other, once more Lucia felt that horrible feeling she had come again.

Hughes noted her look and placed an arm on her shoulder, she looked up seeing him smile down at her making her smile at him. Well, maybe that feeling could use a rethought.

She then turned to see the brothers lie on their backs talking, reaffirming their goal and

The two brothers left the terrace passing in the door where Lucia still stood not saying a word just watching as the two left together, "Lucia!" Al suddenly called turning towards her "I hope you recover your memory and learn what happened to your family"

She looked at him in surprise before smiling, "thanks Alphonse I hope that your mission is a success as well."

* * *

Leave a review people i'm happy for them!


	4. Paces that meant

A/N:

Hi Guys.

This chapter is actually not the original but I couldn't fit it into the time line of Brotherhood so I rewrote it, most of the text in this chapter or at least of the end is from the anime translated off course i don't have the English version and no one had provided the net with a transcript of it. If any one is interrested in the original chapter 4 give me tell me in the comments then it will be uploaded.

Chapter 5 is out hopefully sometime NeXT week.

* * *

Thank all of you who took time in reviewing, favoring and following and mini thanks to those who just read it.

I appreciate them all here's a special thanks to you who did the first mentioned!

Amaere –Thanks for your favorite and review. Thank you I have read a few Oc stories where the Oc has amnesia of some sort but I really thought up this so I really hope that is 'one of a kind' so to speak.

Midnight03 – Thanks for the follow and Favorite leave a review sometime with a thought or two I don't bite I appreciate honesty.

Guest (leave a name next time) – thank you for your review here is the next chapter!

Rynosaur1 – thanks for the follow and review. Thank you so much for thinking so, I'm trying to the best of my ability to follow the Brotherhood line and keeping Lucia distanced to the Elric Brothers sure she does interact with them getting to know them and they her, but doesn't follow them around like some lost puppy.

Warning: sad Chapter ahead

* * *

Paces that meant

Lucia was taking a nightly walk to clear her thoughts; she looked around at the empty park. It was always like this empty and cold, not that Lucia minded.

Over a bush she saw a phone booth remembering, that she should call Gracia and say she would be late for staying there over night, as Hughes had gotten her into. They had had another guest staying and since Lucia didn't want to intrude; she had stayed at a hotel close to the hospital, where she had done some research and helped some patients.

"Might as well call," She mumbled to herself, she came clear of the bush and stopped, as she was in full view of the booth, someone was looking at her, before running off, but the person wasn't on Lucia's mind someone lying in the booth was, "no… no…"

She ran forward, "Hughes?" she shook him, "HUGHES! Dammit!" she clapped her hands together slamming them into his heart, beginning to try and bring him around. The body was still warm, it hadn't been long… "Hughes!"

Lucia worked herself to the point of exhaustion, but finally she drew back looking down at the man, she had come to consider a close friend and family over the past few days. Her efforts had been for nothing, Hughes remained dead. She looked up at the phone, she took one of her gloves on taking and dialing a number, "this is Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist, my number is…" she said as the line was opened and told it was a military line, asking for her identity and number, "there has been a murder…"

.~*~.

Lucia was standing quietly off to the side, answering questions about how she found the body of Maes Hughes, "I was taking a walk in the park, before I was heading to his place"

"Do you have any weapons on you, pistols or like that?" an officer was interviewing her and taking notes, they had recognized her, as the Medical Alchemist, but they didn't know much about how she fought or used as weapons, so she wasn't off the hook as a suspect.

Lucia shook her head upon being asked that, her face was grim, "no, I have a dislike for firearms, I have never held one in my life yet alone fired one. I only carry around one weapon, sometime others I transmute," she reached up behind her back unclasping something, "I use these" she said, showing off her sword, "I use Butterfly swords primarily as a defense"

"I see" the officer looked at the body being placed in a van and driven away, "you were close to Maes Hughes?"

"I had become," she said, placing her weapon back in place, using both her hands to put it in place, "I considered him a close fri… relative after he and his wife took me in so sweetly about a week ago"

The officer looked at her and saw she was paling, while holding a hand across her chest, "are you alright, Medical?" he asked, Lucia shook her head not as a reply, but trying to clear her thoughts, but her ears were ringing with, what sounded like the rush.

"I really overdid it…" she crashed to the ground with little reserve, only hearing the officer, quite shocked, yelling for someone to call for an ambulance to bring her to the hospital, over the sound only heard to her. She was turned over the Officer looked down at her, "…"

Her eyes closed into a welcoming darkness, but for the first time Lucia felt like she was falling through the air never to hit the ground, as she slipped further into unconsciousness. This had never happened before, usually she felt like someone was catching her as she fell but not this time.

.~*~.

Lucia opened her eyes to a white ceiling; she needed no explanation as to where she was. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks, as she recalled everything that had happened, she rolled over on her side beginning to cry in honest.

Maes Hughes was dead, she had failed to save him. Her reaction was normal she knew; everyone, who had lost someone dear to them, would react the same. Hughes wasn't related to her in anyway, but still he had represented something Lucia was missing.

"Lucia" a voice said, Lucia froze, but lowered an arm looking over at the entrance.

A woman stood in the door, looking in at Lucia, who widened her eyes, looking over at the last, she wanted to see. But the two were drawn to each other and into a hug, "they told me, you were the one who found him," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Gracia" Lucia said, as her tears regained strength and flowed once more, Gracia hugged the girl tighter, "I couldn't save him, I did everything"

"sch" Gracia began to rock the deeply saddened Lucia, while humming a calming tone, which resulted in Lucia falling asleep with Gracia looking down at her, without any form for resentment or anger.

.~*~.

"Maes Hughes is dead?!" Mustang had just arrived at Central. A request for him had come to Eastern Command and he had been greeted by Major Armstrong, "how?"

"He was found shot a few nights ago. The one, who found him, is pretty shocked, also she overexerted herself trying to bring him back to life and was at the hospital temporary. She left under the orders to relax for few days," Armstrong said, he had been the one to visit a very distraught and tired Lucia at the hospital, who had been watched over by Gracia, "her heart had an episode again; tough it has been quite some time since her last."

"I see, is she still in town?" Mustang said, knowing who Armstrong was talking about. The young girl had a special condition after all, it wasn't the first time she had collapsed after overusing her alchemy. But she had learnt not to overdo it; however she had apparently done so anyway, not that he could blame her.

"yes, she's staying with Hughes' wife and daughter" Armstrong said, "she didn't at first, but ended up there anyway Gracia offered it herself."

.~*~.

Lucia was sitting in a chair gently holding Elicia, who was trying to cheer Lucia up. It felt so strange being in his home, knowing that he was dead and she hadn't been able to save him.

She had apologized so deeply to Gracia for being a failure at what she was, but Gracia… oh sweet and gentle Gracia had taken Lucia into a hug, told her that she had done her very best and now all she should do was rest and not worry her mind too much on it.

Lucia looked at Elicia, who smiled as the elder girl looked down at her, Lucia returned it with a small one, but soon her clouded thought brought forth one, she had had backed into a corner of her mind.

Who had done it?

She placed Elicia down on the floor, telling she was alright. The girl smiled and ran off Lucia's mind became sharper than it had in days.

"Why would someone kill him?" she mumbled to herself.

.~*~.

At the funeral Lucia was clad in the military's dark blue, as to her normal custom garb. She stood in the line of the few officers, who was allowed. Lucia had no clue, why she had been allowed to come and stand in with them, but she remembered that she in some way also represented Basque Grand, perhaps that was why and not because the Führer was there, he had been the one to recruit her after all.

Elicia soon began to cry for her father, making Lucia wish she hadn't come. She then began looking out at the corner of her eye, she saw Armstrong's eyes tear and as they began to flow, making him cover his face so it wasn't visible. Next to her Mustang stood, she wasn't able to see what his emotion was, but she knew it had to be some sort of grief. She had heard from Hughes, that the two were old friends all the way back from Ishbal.

Lucia then turned her gaze back to look at her recruiter Führer King Bradley, it was somewhat clear that he wasn't okay. His hands holding his sword was shaking, he looked back at her for a second and she became aware, that she was crying; the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

After the funeral Mustang held Lucia back, wanting to get her version of what happened the night, she found him, but he never asked her, just watched the gravestone in front of them.

"Specially promoted two ranks after being killed in the line of duty, Brigadier General Hughes… huh?" Mustang said, he looked over at Lucia, who was standing in silence, "he said he was going to work under me and support me," he directed at her.

"I see, yes, I do remember your goal, you have told me often" Lucia finally said, having been quiet for some time, "he was a trustworthy man, I can understand, why you wanted him to work with you"

"What's the point now, he surpass me in rank" Mustang said, looking at the gravestone, "Idiot"

"Colonel… Medical…" Hawkeye came walking.

"Alchemists are unpleasant creatures, aren't they Lieutenant?" Mustang said, Lucia looked at him in surprise, "I'm desperately putting together the theory of Human transmutation in my head"

Lucia's eyes went wide in shock, making a silent objection and opened her mouth to speak him out of It, but were silenced.

"I feel like I know, how those boys felt, when they tried to transmute their mother"

Hawkeye looked over at Lucia, who said nothing. But she knew, who he was talking about, before returning her gaze to the colonel, "are you all right?" Hawkeye asked, both of them seeing Lucia nod.

Mustang placed his hat back on his head, "yeah," he said, placing the shade of the hat over his eyes, "ah, it looks like it's going to rain."

Hawkeye looked into the sky, that was darkening as the sun set, "No, I don't think so…" she returned her eyes to Mustang, who looked to the sky. Lucia understood clearly, knowing she had never seen Mustang cry and didn't want people to know when he did.

"No, it's raining all right," he said as the tears came, making Hawkeye understands as well.

"You're right let's go back" she said, "We will catch colds."

Lucia was already ahead of them leaving, as Mustang had begun to cry. She knew that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and only Hawkeye to see him cry.

.~*~.

Lucia was found by Armstrong, who had some follow up questions now, that Lucia was calmer. They were mostly the same, but Lucia replied anyway, as she was by now trying to find those she could trust. She knew the few she could - among them was Major Armstrong.

"I wish, I could tell you more Major Armstrong, but there was no one there by the time, I came but then again it happened only minutes, before I came" she frowned trying to remember, wasn't there something she had seen in her panicked mind?

Someone… someone had been there… had seen her and then run away, but her mind had only at the time registered Hughes.

Why couldn't see get a clear picture? Had she really been so panicked, that she had thrown her mind aside and reacted purely on her training?

"Why can't I recall more?" she asked herself, "now when I recall, there was someone there"

"who?" Armstrong grabbed her shoulders hard.

"I don't know it's all fuzzy, when I try it's like it stops, it's like it's not something, that I am remembering, but someone else is," she said with pain in her voice, "Major, please you're hurting me."

He let go of her fast, "I'm sorry, if you would be able to remember, who it was, then we could get justice for Hughes."

Lucia blinking looked up at Armstrong, but nodded, "I will do my best"

"Major Armstrong, Lucia Misère, Colonel Mustang wants to talk to you"

.~*~.

"Colonel Mustang, I brought Major Armstrong and Miss Misère," Hawkeye said, as the three arrived at the scene. Lucia honored him, as did Armstrong.

"Lucia, I am right to understand, that you were the one, who was the first on the scene that night," Mustang said, looking at his subordinate, who nodded a single time.

"I did everything in my power, but all I learned wasn't enough," she lowered her head, looking at ground, "I'm a failure, as the Medical Alchemist"

"No, you're not!" Armstrong spoke up, spooking Lucia into looking up at him with bright eyes, "Lucia had you gone further, and then we wouldn't be able to have a chance of finding out, what happened to Hughes"

Lucia nodded without smiling, sure no pressure. Her superior was the best friend of Hughes, but Lucia said nothing, she had a feeling that Mustang would somehow try and force her. But not now he knew, she was hurting and also recovering.

"Lucia, is there anything at this time, you can tell?" Mustang then tried unaware, that Armstrong had asked her too, she shook her head going silent, "I see"

She walked over to the booth, touching it remembering, when she had seen Hughes lie there.

.~*~.

"We have an idea of the ones, who murdered Lt. Colonel Hughes," Lucia hard Armstrong say, she turned around sharply, but said nothing.

"Then why don't you take them into Custody?!" Mustang said, mildly enraged learning, that they had suspects.

"We have an Idea, but we don't know exactly, who they are" Armstrong said, seemingly not touched by the superiors tone of voice.

Mustang groaned, lowering his head slightly, "What do you mean? Tell me in detail"

"I cannot," Armstrong closed his eyes looking away.

"I, a colonel, am telling you to speak," Mustang was hiding his shock to why a lower rang officer wasn't responding to his order, "are you going to disobey a senior officer?!"

This caught Armstrong's attention and he looked back at Mustang, "I cannot speak," he repeated.

Mustangs eyes went slim, as he understood; what was up he looked into Armstrong's eyes, before closing his own, "understood sorry for calling you out here," he lifted his hand to show Armstrong could leave, "you may go"

"yes sir," Armstrong honored and turned to leave, but stopped as he had thought of a way to tell without ignoring his order, "sir, I forgot to mention" catching the attention of all three, even Lucia, who had come closer, also understanding something was up. Armstrong was a good soldier, that much she knew he always followed orders.

"The Elric Brothers had been staying here, until a few days ago"

"The Elric Brothers?"

Lucia nodded, "yes, they were, I spoke with Alphonse," she said, quietly not calling attention to herself, but still alerting Mustang to know it authentically.

"Yes, the Elric Brothers"

Mustang smiled, as he understood the connection, "did they find what they were looking for?"

"No," Armstrong Said, looking over his shoulder, "what they are looking for is almost legendary"

"I see thanks" Mustang said, still smiling.

Knowing that his words had been received and understood, Armstrong left the scene with the three looking after him. Lucia had understood some of the conversation, while Hawkeye was a bit confused on what the conversation had been about.

"we couldn't get much out of him, could we?" Hawkeye said, looking at Mustang.

"seriously…" Mustang crossed his arms, while Lucia came closer, standing next to her superior, "the Major is truly good-natured," Hawkeye looked at him in surprise, "He said specifically 'the ones who murdered Lt. Colonel Hughes' which means, there were several."

Lucia nodded that much, she had heard and understood as well.

"It could be that they are working as an organization. If he can't speak even under orders from a colonel, that means that someone higher ranked than me is imposing silence on him," he looked serious at the next he said, "We can assume the top of the Military is behind it."

Lucia's eyes went wide as she understood this.

"And the thing the Elric Brothers are looking for…" he finally opened his eyes, "in other words the Philosopher's stone."

Hawkeye gasped, as his words made sense, Lucia gaped as well but more out of surprise, she had never actually learned, what is was the brothers was looking for, so finally learning… it was a shock, but the pieces of the puzzle, that had been lain out came together.

Hawkeye became thoughtful and held a finger across her mouth, "an organization that has a hand in the Military leadership, the Philosophers stone and Lt. Colonel Hughes… Just how does it all relate…

"As for now, we don't know," Mustang said, his eyes went slim again, knowing exactly what he should do, "But once I get transferred to Central, I'll investigate the Leadership and find out who killed Hughes."

"It's unlike you to mix up private and public matters."

Mustang walked past Hawkeye and Lucia, who both watched his move a hand up to his hair, releasing it from the product that had kept it back, "there are no 'private' or 'public' matters involved, aiming to become Führer-President and avenging Hughes' death. are both my will as an individual. Our target will be the military Leadership," he turned to look at Hawkeye, "you're coming with me right?"

"Like I can back down now," Hawkeye answered, Mustang looked to Lucia wanting her reply as well.

"I'll be with you for as long as I can" she replied, the three began to walk away from the park. Lucia stopped for a short while, looking after Mustang concern filling her features, "what when you find the murder Mustang? Will you be able to remain objective or will you lose yourself in the hate?"

"Medical, come on!" Mustang had turned, looking after her. She relaxed her features beginning to run joining up.

As they walked Lucia's History research just came up, as she remembered some of the circles, she had set on a map; she had also shown and talked with Hughes about them a day or two before the lab 5 case. She had something to ask the Elric Brothers something she felt was important.

And it needed to be asked fast.

* * *

I made the scene with Lucia finding him because we don't actually know who found Hughes so I decided to make Lucia the one in my story. Anyways Leave a review to tell me what you think!


	5. Recollection of Paces

A little late on the update I know! But I was called for a job interview which was a 3 week substitution at a small kitchen which I got it lowered my time for writing but most of it is written down.

Thanks to

Nanarise - for the follow, leave a review sometime I don't bite.

Kayleebaby13 - for the follow, leave a review sometime I don't bite.

This is set after they have found Ling and he has left again just too clear to up he is in the neighborhood since he needs their info but he doesn't meet Lucia.

* * *

Recollection of Paces

Rush valley, Lucia slung her back over her shoulder. Now, she had to search for a good mechanic, who could make her a new Automail arm, with which she could use to twist her formers arm, when she saw him the next time.

Lucia scanned shop after shop for any clues of quality when she overheard something; "that new one at Atelier Garfiel is a wizard with Automail, I haven't seen such quality in a while, only the man outside the town makes some as good"

Lucia looked over at them, as she heard the two men each with Automail arms, "excuse me" she said coming over, and they looked up at her as she smiled a gentle smile, "I heard you talking about an Atelier with a good Automail Mechanic, would you be able to show me in the direction?"

"why?"

"my Automail arm needs to be replaced" Lucia replied.

"why not go to any here?"

Lucia looked to the side for a bit, before sliding her hand down into her pocket, "I need quality work" she said, "I don't need just any Automail"

"What is wrong with your arm now?"

Lucia pulled up the sleeve just for a bit, "so now will you tell me?"

"last Workshop on your left, you can't miss it"

.~*~.

"Hello, mister Garfiel?" Lucia said, as she appeared in the opening to the shop, which seemed to be abandoned, "anyone here?"

"Just a minute" a familiar voice called, Lucia had only heard it a few times before, but she would know it everywhere. Sure enough as she stood there a mop of Blond hair exited from a door, "Garfiel isn't here at the moment do you need him for anything?"

Lucia was fighting hard to keep her blush in check, as her longtime crush was in front of her, "actually yes, I need to order something."

"well then, come in" he said, Lucia looked at his port on his shoulder, as she passed. She had heard the rumors and talks, but had never gotten them confirmed. Not that she was ever in doubt, Armstrong had once, she had been injured during their sparring, commented on her arm and told her about Ed he had afterwards told her to keep quiet about it, but it had been the start of her losing her doubts.

Lucia felt lucky to have found the Fullmetal Alchemist so fast, she had feared that, she wouldn't be able to find him and his brother and get her thoughts confirmed, while keeping quiet about what had happened in Central. Lucia had been given the order by Mustang to not tell Ed if she ever bumped into him.

"Where do you come from, it must have been a long trip here?" the Fullmetal Alchemist asked her, as they sat down.

"no, actually it was a short one," she said, seeing him about to react she quickly added, "the trip I mean, I was just in Central and then the trip here wasn't too long"

Ed was watching her, as he deflated at her words, she hadn't meant anything to him, "you know… haven't we met before?" he asked, trying to remember when.

"Properly" Lucia said remembering all too clear; during a hospital visit Ed had been injured and in need of extended healing and Lucia had just perfected her alchemy in that field and had been called to heal the wound in depth.

Lucia sat across from Ed, who looked at her, checking her out trying to find out who she was, "ah, who are you?" he finally said, when he failed to recognize her.

Lucia tilted her head, spotting Alphonse, who came in through the door at that moment, "Lucia what a surprise!"

"Alphonse," she lit up, before rising walking over to her friend, "I was wondering where you were, I just heard you had left Central."

"We had some things we needed to do," Al answered sounding happy, before looking at his brother, who was gaping at the two, "oh Sorry Brother this is Lucia, Lucia Misère; she's an alchemist"

"I see and she couldn't say that herself!" Ed said rising too coming over, Lucia blushed slightly looking at him.

.~*~.

Ed and Al looked at each other as Lucia had asked them whether or not it was true that they were looking in a Philosopher's stone.

"We are looking into the Philosopher's Stone, we are searching for a way to get our bodies back," Al said, Lucia looked up at him.

"I see, in that time; have you come across a transmutation circle to make one?" she asked, "not that I need one myself, but I became curious after hearing you were researching it," she remembered the circumstances, that had led to her discovery, but said nothing.

"Who did you hear it from?" Ed asked looking a bit curious himself.

"Colonel Mustang… I serve under him" Lucia said, "there has been some events in Central and well you were mentioned, while I was with him"

"I see, so you also got dragged…" Ed stopped talking for a minute, looking at her in a mix of disbelieve and surprise, "wait, wait, backup… you serve under Mustang?! Under the Bastard?!"

"yes, I'm a State Alchemist. Known to most as the Medical Alchemist," Lucia said nodding at Ed, "Al met me, when you were in the hospital. But I know you by look, I have seen you many times, when I served in Central, before I was transferred east to Mustang" she blinked, as she remembered, what he had said, "why are you calling him a Bastard?"

"Never mind the last. You must have gotten around then" Al said, Lucia shook her head.

"I haven't been around as much as people think. Most of my time has gone into researching Medical Alchemy, some of which I use to heal wounds" she said.

Ed checked her hands, which were gloved, "can you show me?" he asked, Lucia tilted her head.

"You're not injured and besides I have orders to keep the use to a minimum, it's not without trouble I use it. It puts a high strain on my heart, when used for a prolonged or concentrated period" Lucia replied, deciding to be honest on her condition, which came with the use of her Alchemy.

"Okay Ed, you're arms repairs are done," a female voice came, Lucia looked up spotting the, girl she had met, when she had talked to Al at the Hospital, "oh, you're that girl, what was your name again?"

"Lucia, Lucia Misère" Lucia looked a bit at her, "is you an Automail Mechanic?"

Winry placed her hands to her sides looking proud, "as a matter of fact I am, why?" she asked, looking a bit confused afterwards.

"I used to have an Automail Mechanic in Central, but after my last order, he took off on me and my arm has begun to well…" Lucia took off her jacket revealing a reddening Metal limb, showing the signs of rust only the arm was rusting, the port was as silver and clean as Edwards, who looked at it in surprise, he hadn't noticed that her left arm was different from her right, "… it began to rust all of the sudden. I have been through a period, where I haven't had my focus on my arm and well as a State Alchemist, I can hardly forego it."

Winry came over checking it with high scrutiny, "the composing is all wrong, you use it in battle too right?" she said twisting and turning the arm ever so gently, without causing Lucia any discomforts.

"Sometimes…" Lucia admitted blushing a bit, "I train daily mostly alone, but I have a sparring partner, when I am in Central; Major Armstrong I believe you know him?"

The two Elric looked at each other and nodded with a sour look on their faces, "how do you stand him?"

Lucia looked away, "I am on my own for the most part and have been for a very long time… so well any contact…" she admitted, breaking off and looked back to Winry, "would it be possible for you to construct one for me, I'll pay you well of course."

Winry looked a bit at her, at the first Lucia had, said but at the mentioning of payment she lit up "oh being an Automail Mechanic for two State Alchemists~. It's like a dream come true~ I'll be able to make so much money for the shop in Resembool"

"Automail Freak" Edward said lowly, Winry looked over at him.

"Alchemist Freak" she retorted back. Lucia looked over at Al, who shrugged efficiently telling her, that it was a normal occurrence between the two.

"Is it possible for you?" Lucia asked, "I have seen Ed's on many occasions and they are the quality I'm looking for."

"Off course it's possible, I have time to build it for you, but you will have to endure while it's made"

Lucia smiled, "thank you so much" she said, Winry grabbed her flesh hand pulling Lucia with her.

"I'll just have to take some measurements for it and I'll be right on it"

Al looked at his Brother who was actually mildly impressed, "training with Armstrong she must be tough" Ed said, "she's not completely uninteresting"

"Brother," Al said with a slight laugh, but inwardly he actually wanted to know Lucia deeper; she wasn't like other females that had crossed their paths. She was their age somewhere in-between from what he could figure.

.~*~.

Lucia sat watching the brother's spar, they were happy to have another Alchemist to talk to and Winry happy to have a new customer.

Lucia had the day, before conversed quietly with the boys on the Philosophers stone and shown her some diagrams, which she during the night had placed on her maps and a sudden understanding, as to why Hughes had been killed came. She had bit her lips and tried to think, who she should tell it to, but fearing for others' lives; she had crumbled the map up and thrown it into a fire. But the main question now was who would make something like that why would someone construct something like that and how did everything else fit into it?

"Lucia?" she looked up, as someone said her name. She looked up at Al and also Ed, both seemed thoughtful, as if they had something on their mind, "you said something about you being alone for quite some time."

Lucia gave a sigh, but nodded, "I have since I was 12" Lucia said, "but even before that I was on my own most of the time too, since my foster father was a doctor."

"What about your real parents?" Al asked her, she shrugged, looking with closed eyes at the sun.

"I don't know, I can't remember them at all," Lucia replied, opening her eyes looking straight into the setting sun, "I was found alone and without a left arm. All they found was a note with a name on it and all I know is that I do have a sister or had a sister."

"How do you know that?" Ed asked.

"My Foster father told me that in fever and pain, I called for my sister. He never caught what name, I called. But it seemed to be a mix of two possibly my own and someone else," she touched her arm, "when I woke up, I had little memory and this Automail arm, a man had taken me in after I had been found, but since he couldn't care for me alone, he had a few peoples, who did come and help from time to time, before I got used to the arm."

"I see… so you are lonely," Al said, Lucia actually shook her head declining it, while it was true, before looking at Ed.

"Edward, I have heard the rumors, that you are able to use Alchemy without a circle, is that true?" she decided to change the subject, tilting her head asking what had been on her mind for a long time and now that she had him, she would ask him.

"Not just my Brother, I can too!" Al said excited showing it to Lucia, who gaped at the small tower that appeared before her.

"So you have seen it too?" she asked, it took Al a minute to understand, what she meant, while Ed looked a bit confused, as he processed what she had said.

"That's true, you used Alchemy the same, when I accidently hurt you at the hospital," he gave a Gasp, "Lucia, have you seen the Truth too?"

"If the truth is a large menacing Gate in a pure white room with some mysterious figure in front of you" Lucia replied, with a low voice and mild exasperation. She walked forward past the brothers, before clapping and placing her hands to the ground, "I have been able to do that, since I gained control my Automail arm, but the Memory is clearer than anything else"

A little distance in front of her a small sculpture was standing, making both brothers gasp in Al's case seeing her use Alchemy, for something else that healing.

"What you described is the gate, a gate you only see when Human Transmutation is used," Ed said his voice low and threatening, "why would you use it?"

She looked back at him with confusion frowning, her eyes showed the equal confusion that her face was showing. Ed walked forward fast grabbing her blouse pulling her close, so that they were face to face, "why did you use Human Transmutation?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucia tried to pull herself loose, without destroying her blouse in the process, it was her favorite after all, "Edward, please do I seem like the type to use that stuff?! I use Healing Alchemy! If I ever wanted to use it, I would study Human transmutation, do you know how much time I use trying to prevent me using it on accidents."

"Brother!" Al came forward, prying his angry brother away from Lucia, who slid down onto the ground, "Lucia doesn't seem like the type to do something like that."

"If I wanted to use it, I would have done so already" she whispered, not wanting them to hear. They did but didn't chase it, as they heard how low she was speaking, "where is the gain in Human transmutation?" she looked at her arm, "I don't have an arm, I can't remember and I have tried! Believe me I have!"

Ed calmed down, seeing Lucia shake and cry, "Lucia…" he began, but Lucia held a hand up, keeping him from coming close and apologize, before she rose up and walked away from them, her shoulders held high.

"Brother, Lucia really feels for Healing Alchemy, I actually read one of her books on the subject, she is very specific in her descriptions on what to do," Al said, watching Lucia vanishing.

"When did you read one of her books?" Ed asked looking puzzled, as they had looked into anything connected to healing Alchemy, "I have been through all books on the subject, but I didn't find anyone with her name on it."

"This one was published, after we looked into it" Al responded, trying to remember what it was called, "it was called 'Assembly of Medical Alchemy By Lycia Misère', it wasn't all that known and i only came by it on accident, it had a few volumes, she still looks into the subject and the books are also updated, when she comes across something new on the field too."

"so she's a prodigy on her own field," Edward said crossing his arms, "but there seemed to be more to her, didn't she seem, I don't know Lonely to you? I don't think, she was being honest when I asked"

"you weren't the only one to sense that, Brother" Al answered.

.~*~.

While Lucia was walking down the main street, she was unaware that she was being watched by 3 people, who watched her with some interest, "I know that girl" the eldest of them said, an elderly man with graying hair.

"You do?" one of the younger said, a female with Black hair framing her face, most of it in a bun and dark grey eyes, which turned to the elder.

"A family from Amestris once came to us to research Alkahestry to cure their daughter. A younger girl looking like that one was constantly around the healers learning from them to use the Dragon Pulse, she had promise, but then she vanished just like the Amestrian family did," the Elders eyes went slim.

The last one of them, a male, looked at the two, "how can you be so sure she is the one, who you saw back then?" he asked the elder, who looked back at him.

"She came to me asking for training in Martial artes, I taught her a bit before she vanished. I saw that one train this morning, one of her moves was one only I use and the only way, she could have learnt, that is by learning it from me or watching me," the elder man said, the three turned their heads back to watch Lucia leave town, "she is the mysterious Amestrian, that came, I'm sure of it."

The three continued to watch Lucia, as she left the streets for the mountains.

.~*~.

Several hours later, Lucia sat on a rock a little ways out of the city, looking down at it with the wind playing her hair, "that smock is the one I fell in love with?" she said, feeling a wind play with her hair, looking up, she saw the skies begin to redden, had she been away so long?

Lucia slide off the rock, looking into the sunset, her hair basking and glowing a light orange and red from the setting sun. She placed her hands in the pockets, many of the recent events on her mind, it had by now been a few days since, she had come into town meeting Edward, had sat down and done what she had always wanted; speak to the prodigy.

It had been interesting and revealing, she now knew more on the Hughes case, but she didn't know what to do with this information. She only knew that Hughes had discovered what she had learnt through her History research, she had no idea who was behind it in anyway.

2 days later

Ed and Al saw Lucia stand outside the gallery, she was looking at him specifically, before tearing her eyes away from him walking in.

"ah, Lucia Perfect timing, I just finished your arm!" Winry called, as Lucia came in, "I put a rush on it, I guessed you don't like staying in one place at the time either, like these two do."

Lucia looked at the arm, "you couldn't have done it alone so fast" she said, knowing that her own former Mechanic had been at least 3-5 days on making hers.

A man Lucia had seen a few glimpses of came in, "she did most of the work herself, I had a Automail arm for a customer, who sadly died before getting it so this little beauty is all yours"

Lucia gave a weak smile, "thanks Winry, I really appreciate that" she said walking over touching the cold and slim arm, while Winry came up with all kinds of composites and ideas she had had.

"Well, it's almost time for us to return to Central" Ed remarked, unintentionally making Lucia freeze up, which was noted by Al. It was so brief, but Lucia managed to catch herself and act normal again. Winry gently grabbed Lucia's arm pulling the Alchemist with her for reconnecting the arm to her port.

Winry was polishing the arm after connecting the nerves "You will just have to rest for a bit to adjust to a new arm, your other was rather heavy" she said to the girl lying down on the cot.

Lucia nodded as she tiredly closed her eyes, feeling her nerves burn, but ignored it. The only thing that showed her discomfort was the sweat coming of her forehead.

To Ed's and Al's surprise Lucia had not even scream, they had heard a few painful moans, but nothing else, "she bites the pain in the same as you did, brother" Al remarked

.~*~.

"Where are you going now?" Lucia asked Al, as they were all at the station, having pretended not to hear what Edward had said the night before.

"Back to Central, we have something we want to look into," Al responded sounding happy, Lucia smiled, "what about you?"

"I have to go to a city before Central, but then I will return too, it won't take long," Lucia responded "and then I'll look into getting a mission from Mustang."

"the Colonel… but he's in East City," Al said, sounding confused.

"no actually, I called there the other day, he and his team got transferred to Central," Lucia said, taking a book forward, "yes he did, so I'll just check in with him."

"What's this about Central and Mustang?" Ed asked, as he and Winry came walking.

"Nothing Brother, nothing we won't learn until we get to Central"

"like we don't get enough of that Bastard," Ed said sounding annoyed, "you remember Al, when he dared compare me to another State Alchemist. He called me an angry kitten compared to another Alchemist, who was a calm cat!"

"Funny..." Lucia said, making them all look at her, "he came with the same on me, calling me a calm cat to an annoying kitten. Something tells me, he didn't like cats to bad, I actually do," she shrugged not noticing Alphonse look at her and if he could he would have been blushing, "if I wasn't so much away, I would have one."

"He compared me to you?!" Ed roared

"I can see why he would" Winry said, laughing making the two look at her. Edward with a face of Rage, while Lucia had her head tilted simulating confusion, when she was in fact trying not to laugh.

* * *

I know Lucia now knows something that they will know later on but she won't tell anyone as she still reacts to what Marcoh told her she doesn't fully know who to trust.

And the thing with Mustang as far as I know he loves dogs, as seen in the manga and the first Anime when Black Hayate is introduced.

and please leave a review now that you went through the trouble of reading it tell me if you hated it or liked it!


	6. Paces from the past

A/N

Hi Guys, here's chapter 6 finally am on vacation in my Family summer cottage if you can call it that and only have 1GB of data for the computer.

Anyways shout outs for the Wonderful people!

Natuala X- thanks for all of your reviews, you really want to see the final scene animated well as a matter of fact so do i and glad you like all my other chapters I actually cried when I wrote the Hughes Chapter i had to Watch the episode with subtitles on it to get them. T^T

FearaNightmate- thanks for your favourites and follow leave a review somtime i want to know what your think of it!

and also thanks to all of those of you who look by Leave a thought or two you make me think that people hate it like the plague.

Chapter 7 will be in the writings shortly just came up with an idea to good to pass.

* * *

Paces from the Past.

A man was looking around, making it look like he was looking for someone, when he came across Lucia, who was buying some fruit from her favorite seller in this specific city, after she had parted with Alphonse, Edward and Winry.

He stopped watching her, there was something familiar about her, but he couldn't figure out what. His red eyes scanned the back of the girl trying to get her to reveal her secrets, which were done as he listened to them talk.

"You must have been so afraid, when you lost your arm?" the woman said, taking a few apples and put them down to other fruits that Lucia was buying, "and to become a State Alchemist at your age."

Mentioning her as a State Alchemist caught his attention and he walked forward, but now hiding in the shadows to watch and overhear, as he tried to recognize her as a specific Alchemist.

He knew that there were very few Female Alchemists in the service of the state. One of them had been in West city and he had disposed of the Medieval State Alchemist, Lacuna Miserere, a few months ago and now he needed to be sure, that they weren't lying about the girl being a State Alchemist.

Lucia smiled gently, not knowing she was being stalked, "I had motivation, if I could help anyone else, and I have done a lot of travelling this time."

"Are you going to stay here?" the Lady kindly asked.

"Yes for a little while, I have some material from the library, that I need to read up on and I even need to get one of my old books," Lucia said, grabbing into her pocket to get her wallet and grabbed her watch instead, "I always get this first for some reason, just a minute..."

"And some people say, that you Alchemists know where everything is" the Lady said with a smile.

"Some of us don't," Lucia replied, digging into her pocket a little deeper, "why can't i...?"

The man's eyes widened, as he caught a look of the watch; a sinner, he told himself. His eyes went slim watching the back of the girl, who laughed at something the Elder lady said about youth and pockets.

He needed to hear no more after seeing the given symbol of the State Alchemists, the Silver Pocket watch, did he come out of the shadow and behind Lucia. The fruit seller gave a shriek dropping Lucia's purchase, which in return alerted Lucia, who turned, "you are a state Alchemist" he stated.

Lucia was frozen for a second, before the crackling of Alchemy brought her back. She reacted by flipping away, and running away, knowing at this rate that civilians around her could be hurt. The man followed her, he then when they were away from people placed a hand on a wall, stopping her. Lucia barely avoided it, but managed to remain unhurt, as the wall collapsed in cutting off the exit, leaving only one way free and that was past him.

"Why the hell are you going after me?!" she roared, while coughing from the dust, "gez, what have I ever done you?!"

"You are going against Gods path" he merely said, Lucia reached up behind her back, pulling two smaller swords forward.

"Going against Gods path? Do you even know my research?" she said with disbelief, but the man came at her, Lucia ducked out of the way, striking at him with her swords. Lucia could feel all the training with Armstrong was paying off, she was moving around fast. She only had her Automail arm slowing her down a bit, but she was adjusting to it rather fast at times. It seemed so normal to her that it was there even if it had been a few days, since she had gotten the new one.

_She's fast!_ he thought as he avoided her, _but not fast enough! She's open right here!_ He grabbed her left arm covering some of the beautifully crafted sword; she began to pull at the arm trying to get loose from the tight grab. She soon heard the crackle of him attempting to use the power infested in his arm. However all that happened was Lucia getting sent back and shattering her one sword, where the splints was sent flying few of them cut her clothes and right arm. She looked shocked for a second, before regaining her composure; Armstrong had taught her to remain at alert.

"an Automail arm?" he said shocked, Lucia dropped her jacket seeing the blood, "you have an Automail arm as your left arm."

Lucia clapped her hands, while watching him, she placed the hands on her wounds healing them superficially, this brought his eyes up, as he remembered what people in few of the slums, he had been by, had said.

_"There was this one girl, she had the silver watch of the State Alchemists, but without any word, she just strode in healing my mom, leaving again and my mom was better."_

_"She healed my wounds"_

_"Her left arm was an Automail!"_

"An Alchemist using Medical Alchemy, having a left arm for Automail has been going around healing my people," he said, as he recalled more people describing a blue eyed blond-haired girl with the power of the alchemy, not using it to hurt but heal. Alchemy was something all his kind was against, but they had allowed this one, not understanding it was alchemy, before the girl had left, "what is your name?"

Lucia stood tall, "I might be a State Alchemist, but I never just stand idly by with people hurt" she looked at him with her last sword ready, covering her flesh arm, as she had understood what he had used, "No matter how they look. My name is Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist!"

.~*~. Flashback .~*~.

_"Sir, you're hurt!" a youthful voice cried_

_"It's nothing," he had said. _

_"It is, come here sit down" he turned his head, watching a young girl with blond hair, grabbing his well arm, "give me a minute"_

_He sat down watching the girl, as she took a deep breath, before clapping her hands together placing them over his wounded arm, "I can only heal the skin, the bone must heal on its own"_

_"You are an experienced Alchemist to do this" he remarked, staring her down._

_She shook her head, "I have been training. My foster father is a doctor he learn me most of what I know. But I feel like have been taught this before" she replied, like it was no big deal._

_He frowned, "you have amnesia?"_

_She looked up at him, giving a slight smile, before she removed her hands, "there all done" she said, placing her left arm behind her back._

_"Thanks, young one, tell me; what is your name?"_

_"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours"_

_"I don't have one, you can call me what you want" he looked away._

_The girl looked at him and over his eyes, where a crossed scar was, "okay, I'll call you Scar then! After that cool scar of yours!" she said happily, she suddenly turned as someone called her "coming!" she returned her gaze to Scar, "I must go, but as promised I'll tell you; my name it's Lucia Misère"_

_"Lucia Misère" he repeated, it was a name he would remember._

_She was an Amestrian, but she had without fear or even care to who he was, stepped in and healed a wound, he had._

_"Coming, Dad!"_

.~*~. Flashback .~*~.

"It is you," he remarked, as he remembered one of the first, who had named him after seeing the scar. He had been healing still, but this one young Amestrian had looked past everything he was and used her skills. Lucia frowned, before she took him in, "Lucia Misère"

"You… I have seen you before" she looked up and down at himand finally her eyes went wide as her unconsciousness finally placed him, it had been so many years after all, "Scar? Is that you?"

Scar ran towards her using her shock, _he's the one, who has been killing State Alchemists. Looks like it's my turn,_ she thought closing her eyes, not wanting to look into his as he killed her, _I have no regrets, only that I won't find the truth_. Scar turned around her, smacking a hand into her neck, making her collapse forward over his arm, that was stretched out to catch her.

"You saved my life and now I will spare yours. I will show that there's one Amestrian, we can look to for help" Scar said, as he had remembered her. He had changed his mind, Lucia had not used her skillful alchemy to get unimportant skills, but rather really developed them to help people, healing everyone across her path.

.~*~.

"You bring a visitor in unconscious," a disapproving voice said, "You must have a good reason to do this, but what about the poor girl."

"She's a State Alchemist," Scars voice came.

"I have never seen a female State Alchemist before," a young voice came close to her ear, Lucia could feel the high vibration and winced, as she woke up.

"ow~" Lucia said, placing a hand on the ear, "Not so loud"

"oh, she's awake"

Lucia opened her eyes; she had a headache, which she would get around to, just after she found out, where she was. She pushed herself up watching the people around, "you're…" she said with surprise, she had been around them before, but always left not to make them believe, she was after them in any way; she had studied History after all, "…Ishbalans"

"Now she's awake, can we get rid of her now? A State Alchemist is a State Alchemist, they won't change. What makes you believe, that getting to know one can change the rest?"

Lucia took them in, all was arguing to kill her. She then looked at the young ones, who was watching her, even playing a bit with her long hair, while she laid eyes on one of the girls, who was holding her arm close to her body.

"Are you hurt?" Lucia said in a gentle voice, the girl jumped a bit, "you can come closer I won't hurt you," the girl came forward hesitantly, Lucia moved her left arm forward leaving it flat, "here let me see"

The girl had a circular wound, which seemed recent, "you have been shot at, haven't you?" she stated the girl nodded. Lucia didn't see or hear the talking around her stop and the attention that was now on the two, where the elder was gently touching the wound to determine the flesh's condition in the area. After fining it to be in good condition with only a light case of infection, Lucia brought her hands together, clapping before moving her hands over the girls wound, beginning to heal the wound as well as the infection, while removing the bullet at the same time.

"She's the Medical Alchemist" Scar said, making all look at him, "she doesn't care what we are, she stands up in the Alchemy, she is trained in and uses it for the people."

"But it was the State Alchemists, which brought the civil war to an end," an elder Ishbalan said as he watched Lucia, "but could it be, that some of them aren't…"

Lucia had had her eyes closed the whole time, concentrating, before long she heard the chime of the bullet. that had been sent in the bone. She soon moved her hands away, making all gasp as the wound was gone, leaving a small scar, the girl looked at Lucia before running off.

Lucia turned her gaze to them, "I have read everything about the past, why would I do anything, when I have my own things to worry about," she said ever so gently, "I heal people, who are in need as Scar said. I don't care if you are Cretans, Drachmas or Ishbalans, are you in need I'll heal you 'Alchemist, be thou for the People', that is what I go by"

.~*~.

The leader of the Ishbalans looked at Lucia, as she was leaving, "and you won't give us up?" he said, Lucia looked him in the eye to make sure that he could sense her telling the truth.

"no, I don't want to gain anything by giving you up, besides violence only brings more violence and more death, haven't enough died?" she asked, as she left some of the Ishbalans looked at each other at Lucia's words, they knew she was right, "I believe in helping people, no one can dissuade me otherwise."

The Ishbalans looked surprised that a State Alchemist would say something like that. Hadn't she heard or learn what had happened all those years ago? Lucia looked to the children, who was standing behind their parents, "for the sake of the next Generation… perhaps you should try and asking the right question not how it happened, but why" Lucia said gaining confused looks, as she turned and left the Ishbalans behind with what she had said and confusion. This question would eventually wander out to all Ishbalans, who came to an understanding.

.~*~.

After visiting the library getting her book and finding, what she needed. She turned towards Central, where she checked in with Mustang, who called her in to talk to her about her health and how she should watch it, before he remembered that he had something, he could set her to do other than research all the time.

"Lucia, I want you to go to Kirche," Mustang said giving her some papers, "it's a light inspection assignment, shouldn't be too hard for you."

Lucia read the paper saying nothing, "I never ask about the missions I get," she said, "so check up on a few State Alchemists?"

"Sure, nothing gets a rise out of you?" Mustang said raising an eyebrow, Lucia looked over at him tilting her head, "and yes that is all there is no Military facility in that city and so an inspection is in order to make sure that they aren't' misusing their alchemy for other things, than what they research for the state"

"I'm not going to be useless, letting things get to me," Lucia said, taking the paper with her, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Just watch yourself out there, Medical" Mustang said with slight Concern to trace. Lucia smiled at him as she turned looking at him.

"I always do honestly Mustang, what can happen out there that I haven't encounters already that needed healing, I'm perfectly fine" Lucia said leaving through the door.

She didn't see Mustangs worried face, as the door closed, "I worry about you both Lucia," Mustang said, "even if I can't say it out loud to you."

Mustang had understood the consequences, when Lucia was transferred to his unit, not that she had minded. She had actually wished for other places, people had begun to talk about how allowing Lucia to stay would improve Mustangs chances for Promotions in the future, if she continued the good results, she always delivered at her assessment date every year.

But now Mustang was more worried, because the city, he had sent Lucia too, was known for their many accidents with many injured, but hopefully everything would be alright for her.

.~*~.

Lucia took her notebook forward, writing notes down for her report, she had been sent to inspect a few State Alchemists, who lived in the small City of Kirche, and she stopped writing, before looking up at the massive church in the middle from which the city had its name.

"it will truly be a sight to behold once it's done" the State Alchemist, Lucia had just visited, said, as he came out behind her, "however many accidents happen here, I wouldn't be a doctor living here, those who have come are mostly out from exhaustion."

"Why?" Lucia asked, turning her head.

"There are at least 2 accidents a day and the hospital can't take more, so I wouldn't go around telling, who I am in this city Miss Misère," he said with mild concern, "don't show them your watch and least of all; don't tell them you know Medical Alchemy."

"How can I say something like that, I don't stand down?" Lucia said, turning and walked away, "good day sir," the man shook his head as he saw her leave.

"They don't care about the people, who can heal; the Church is their main concern," the State Alchemist said looking up, as an explosion sounded he shook his head, "damn idiots I Have told them so often that it won't be stable."

.~*~.

In hindsight, Lucia shouldn't have run to the scene, she had been recognized by a few, she had healed back in Central less than a year ago and without further ado, was she healing away never getting a break. She soon did discover, what the State Alchemist had been telling her; the Church truly was their main concern. The workers were screaming, that they needed to work on the Church, seemingly in some sort of trance, but her abilities to sense weren't able to find and figure out what was wrong. So all she could do was use her alchemy, hoping for a break.

Lucia gasped, as her latest healed was moved to hopefully the hospital. She moved to clap her hands to place on her heart, "Medical, there's still hurt!" a male voice called, Lucia looked up.

"A minute, I'll be right there!" she called, she cursed herself for following the code to the teeth, she had lost count on how many she had healed. She usually had a number on it, but today she hadn't and for the first time; it wasn't just fatigue that came to her, "I must rest."

"There's no time for that!" the male voice said close, her arm was grabbed.

"Wait…" she weakly said, stumbling after him while feeling a beginning numb in her shoulder. She had forced herself too far, she knew that. But the people had only their wounded on the mind, so that they could continue the build; she was a state Alchemist, she would be alright.

It had taken longer to heal the latest and this time no one had called, so Lucia managed to get up and away from the scene.

She had to find a place to rest and do what she always did, she never saw a man spot her and frown before following her in distance, while growing concerned for her steadily staggering and hands to her chest.

* * *

Reviews makes the writer happy go to it


	7. Paces of Memories

HI guys, next chapter is here this is pretty flashback heavy but I hope you'll stay with me.

Okay time for the shout out thanks to:

Natuala X: True that is what Lucia is. And the mystery man I drop another clue in this chapter try and guess before next chapter.

TheTimelordofdistrict 12: thanks for the favorite and follow leave a review sometime.

* * *

Paces of Memories.

Lucia grabbed her chest, as fire seemed to flare up, while she stumbled away from the people around her, "no not now," she weakly said, as she tried to clap her hands to stabilize her heart. However she was shaking too much to even try, "please… not now… I still have…"

She stumbled into an alley, where she collapsed onto her back, "looks like… this is it…" she softly said, she began to close her eyes. As she felt her consciousness slip, she felt someone come close to her; she judged it to be someone running.

"H..." she heard a voice said a man appeared in her field of vision looking down at her in worry. Her glazed over eyes looked into his, for a second Lucia was hallucinating; believing she knew the person.

"Sorry" she weakly said, as her consciousness finally slipped to the feeling of someone shaking her trying to make her stay awake, "Al… Ed…"

.~*~.

"_She's waking up," a female voice said, as Lucia opened up her eyes, 'Lucia', she was so sure of her name and yet… where was she… why did her entire body hurt so badly?_

"_Little miss, are you with us?" a male voice said. Lucia turned her slim and barely awake consciousness towards the voice, a man with mainly black hair, but the edges around it were graying for some reason. As she looked at him, he smiled, "she's awake, but it seems not to be fully"_

"_Can't you just use that miracle of yours?"_

"_I could, but she could get a shock from it if I do. No, it would be best for her body to adjust and heal on its own," the man said, "now all we have to do is wait for her to come fully around, so we can find out what happened to her."_

_Lucia's eyes glided over her surroundings, as she moved her eyes away from the male and female. She understood little of what they were talking about. While her eyes moved around she worked out her body; the pains were beginning to faint allowing her a better sense of what was wrong. She could move her legs even if just a little and right arm seemed to respond as well. Only her left arm seemed oddly unreplying, she looked down seeing no arm at all._

"_Wha…" her voice was shocked, making both the female and the male turn around, looking at her, as the younger girl took in the fact; that she had no arm on her left side; only a metal port, "what happened? Where am I?"_

_Lucia finally woke up in fullest, as she took the place in, "easy, calm down, what is the last thing you remember?"_

_Lucia opened her mouth ready with an answer, but she frowned closing her mouth. Her face showing confusion and clear distress, "I don't know…" she said, "everything is white, there's something in front of me. But I can't see… what it is clearly"_

_The man frowned, "what else other than that?"_

"_Nothing… that's all I remember," Lucia looked at him with tears in her eyes, "along with my name, nothing else is there."_

"_Okay, then let's start with your name" the man said._

"_Lucia, Lucia Misère," she replied, while trying to remember. All it did was strengthening the memory of the mysterious room, "now will you please answer my questions, sir?" she asked with a gentle tone, that still held some of the old edge of her voice, that much she was sure off too._

"_Right, we don't know what happened to you. I found you a month ago in the next town over, but no one would help me, so I patched you up, the best I could at the time and brought you here."_

_The woman came over, "you were already patched up a bit, before he found you, that much we know, but you have been here a month. How long you were on your own before we don't know?"_

"_But my arm, what…?" she was confused._

"_Perhaps you lost it in the war in Ishbal, many fates have been lost there," the man said Lucia shook her head, that much she was sure of even without her memory, "you didn't lose it in the war, and how can you be sure?"_

_She shrugged still shaking her head, before she looked up at him, "who are you by the way?"_

"_My name is Tim, Tim Marcoh; I took you in, when I found you"_

"_So I will be let go again," Lucia said looking away._

"_No," Tim said firmly, "I saved your life and had you prepared for an Automail arm. I will help you figure out, what happened to you, I have something's to make up for…"_

_Lucia frowned, as she looked at him; things to make up for what did he mean?_

.~*~.

Lucia blinked weakly, her vision was cloudy and blurred, as she attempted to make sense of what she had just seen in her memory.

How long had it been since then? She had been taken in under Marcoh's wing training and learning to use her arm. She had been nearing eight, when they found her; it had taken her a bit long to figure out to use the arm and when they had talked alchemy. Lucia had without thought clapped her hands and smacked them into the ground, shocking Marcoh before herself, as she realized what she had done.

"Easy now," a male voice said, as she shortly woke, but she was so out like a light again, her chest was hurting so bad and she was in no position to tell.

.~*~.

"_Brother, you shouldn't have been sleeping like that" Lucia heard a voice say, she knew it. She turned around from what she was buying, before returning to look at it._

_The Elric Brothers._

"_Oh, so it's my fault, that we missed that train, I told you to wake me up," a second voice came, "come on give me a break, Al. The Colonel is whipping me again all becau…" his voice vanished from hearing range, which made Lucia ready to blot after them._

"_Are you going to buy that? It's a rare book" the merchant in front of her said, she looked at him, before looking down at the book; Medical Alchemy of a writer, Lucia didn't know; someone named Edward Misell._

"_Yes, I'll take it" she quickly said, before paying more than the price and running off._

"_Hey! Your Change!" the merchant called, but Lucia didn't hear him. She had to follow them, even if she knew, it was wrong. Her heart was telling her to do it, it wasn't the first time; she had seen the pair more frequently after she transferred to the Eastern Command, but she had never worked up the final courage to talk to them, instead she learned a lot about them._

_They shared a deep pain, which much was clear. But Lucia could hear that Edwards one leg was an artificial one as well as his right arm, he slept much more than the younger, if the younger brother slept at all. She had come into the library one cold evening, when she had been unable to sleep herself, seeing the elder sleep and the younger writing away._

_There were also the way, the elder would look at the younger with guilt and pain in his eyes, which were gone, when Alphonse would turn._

_In those days Lucia was envious of them, but after seeing Ed's eyes, she felt it fade replaced by something else that she couldn't explain._

.~*~.

The envy had turned to affection and a deeper desire to get to know them, but her shyness had still remained, preventing her from talking to them like it had so many before them. But there was something about them, something her heart was drawn to, not that she would ever be sure.

.~*~.

"_Hey Lucia, what are you looking at?" a voice called her to attention, as she was watching one of her maps. She had shortly looked up spotting Maes Hughes curious gaze at her map._

"_I'm just looking into riots and wars on the Amestrian territory, since it was founded around 400 years ago" Lucia said, taking one of her note books up._

"_What has your interest on that?" Hughes sounded surprised, before looking into her notebook over her shoulder, "you got a firm grip on most of the history of Amestris"_

_Lucia looked at him, before nodding, "it's a funny desire, I came to have after I became a State Alchemist," Lucia wrote a note to something under one of her sections, "but there isn't much in here about Wars and Riots, I only know a few, but they are actually recent."_

_Hughes looked at the map, "yeah, Ishbal and Liore," he frowned, looking at the map, before looking at Lucia, "you know, I got all that information in the archive in the Investigation department, If you want to look into it"_

_Lucia lit up, it would really help ease her mind, if she could get access to those files, "really, would that be okay?"_

"_You aren't exactly one of those we have to pick up after" Hughes said, Lucia laughed a genuine laugh; she hadn't had in a long time._

"_True I tend to heal them picking up after myself," Lucia said smiling, "would it be okay if we went there now?"_

"_Sure, then I can tell you all about my Angel~!" he said, Lucia just smiled weakly, she felt it was good to have someone to come home too._

_Hughes had, after Lucia had found all her information and written it down, asked her to come home to them and sleep the night, Lucia had however kindly declined, but asked if she could take him up on the offer some days later._

_That was just days, before Hughes had been killed._

.~*~.

Was it her fault? Was she the reason Hughes had been killed? All Lucia could do, was ask those questions. She knew he had visited the Elric Brothers the day after, she had and from what she could gather, he had briefly mentioned her name, but at the time she wasn't at the hospital or HQ, but out talking with a fellow State Alchemist on sharing an Apartment, since she had had enough of the dorms, too many came with little injuries, which they wanted her to heal.

"Hughes, I'm Sorry," she weakly said to herself.

.~*~.

"_Come on, Medical get a punch in," a male voice said, as Lucia was kneeling gasping a bit, before getting up avoiding a fist coming her way, "good Lucia, you're reacting faster now, but not fast enough."_

_Lucia frowned, before managing a sidestep, she was unaware, she could perform. The larger male looked at her in surprise, as she took the chance to place a punch to his face, sending him flying._

"_Lucia Misère, where did you learn that move?"_

"_I don't know it just came to me, Armstrong" Lucia looked over at her sparring partner, who was sitting looking at her, she looked at his face and saw that her punch had been with her left arm. She shook her head at herself, walking over and clapped, placing her hands on the cheek._

"_I see, that's right, you have a substantial Memory loss," he said more as a reminder to himself, "but you walk forward like the Elric Brothers do, they have had a hard time."_

"_I know about their situation, but not their story," Lucia admitted, as she removed her hands sitting down next to, "when they were at the hospital after whatever happened before Hughes death, I met Alphonse, but I figured out long before that, that it wasn't his body inside the armor, but his soul."_

_Armstrong looked at her in surprise, "and I understood that Ed's missing limbs had something to do with it too" Lucia continued._

"_Your researches have leaded you to the point of looking into human transmutation, hasn't it?" Armstrong said in a low voice, Lucia looked at him._

"_It has, but I have never performed it. I have adapted some of the alchemy to mine, but never have it caused me to use it. I have always applied it on living humans, I used my own technique, I use for my heart, when I tried to save Hughes."_

"_Lucia, if I tell you something, what would you do with it?"_

"_I would listen, but never go on with it. It's not in my position to use information to blackmail or blacklist people," Lucia said, rising up to get something in her bag._

"_The Elrics have performed Human Transmutation in the past," Armstrong's voice came from behind, Lucia froze turning around, "they lost their mother at a young age and thought to use human transmutation to bring her back, but they failed, both were thrown into a white room, before…"_

"…_black hands took them into a large gate," Lucia finished unintentionally. _

"_Yes, Edward lost his Leg, while Alphonse lost his body and in the bonding of his brothers soul to the armor; Edward sacrificed his arm to do it," Armstrong finished he saw Lucia's eyes, "we can only imagine how both of them felt."_

_Lucia placed her hand to her heart, "funny thing is; I do" Lucia said, lifting her left arm, "but another sad thing is that it's what I can't remember."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My heart knows the ache, but my head can't remember it" Lucia said, before tears streamed down her face, "why can't I remember, I have tried everything; looked into any kind of research related to the memory, but nothing came from it."_

_Armstrong got up and over to the distressed girl, before kneeling hugging her, not the bear hugs he usually gave. But a gentle and light hug, that spoke enough to Lucia, who cried as she hugged him back._

.~*~.

Sweet and gentle.

Armstrong; a kind soul hidden and also expressed beneath a layer of muscles and uniform. Lucia would never be sure, what had prompted her to talk to him, mentioning her Martial arts. She wasn't an expert, but she was pretty much self-taught with some guidance from instructors, even a female she had happened to come across during a few months as a State Alchemist.

.~*~.

"_What can I do for you?" a large muscleman said, Lucia looked up at him with a bit fear._

"_Oh sorry," Lucia grabbed her bag to get her list of meat, she needed she had to stay at Dublith for a week or two due to some books that had come her way and she needed to study them, but first she needed something to eat, "oh shoot!"_

_A book and her watch had fallen out of her back, as she had found the list, "you are a State Alchemist?" the man said. Lucia looked up at him; he looked at her in some anger, "why are you here?"_

"_I … I" Lucia was frightened, but bit her tongue to talk, "I'm here to study some books, I had bought," she grabbed the one, that had fallen out her backpack, "see?" she showed it to him, "Medical Alchemy, I'm not like the rest, I work hard for my research."_

"_So we have a State Alchemist here?" a female voice said, Lucia turned her head looking at a woman with multiple braids in her dark hair, her eyes were slim as she watched Lucia, before their eyes met and she judged Lucia._

"_Yes, I'm sorry, if you dislike them, but I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm here to buy some meat, I can cook and eat" Lucia said, stating what she was doing there._

"_It's alright Sig, this young Lady doesn't seem to be like the rest of-"the woman cut herself of as she began to cough falling to her knees. Lucia was shocked, as she saw blood coming out the woman's mouth. Lucia quickly came over clapping her hands, before gliding them up and down the woman, whose husband was watching the young girl in shock; the woman had the same look, as she stopped coughing._

_Lucia looked sadly at the woman, as she was done sensing, "I'm sorry there's nothing, I can do for you" she said, as she leaned back, before bowing her head, "you are missing organs. I might be good, but I can't bring Organs forward."_

_The woman grabbed Lucia's left hand, pulling the sleeve back, "what did you try to bring back?"_

"_Eh?" Lucia was shocked, what was she talking about? "I'm sorry"_

"_You clapped your hands; you can only do that if you have done something to bring someone back"_

"_I don't know that, I have amnesia," she said saddened._

_Lucia had learned the woman's name to be Izumi and the man Sig. They had actually invited her to stay for dinner that night, so they could hear her story, both had been surprised about it, but also encouraged her to not give up._

_The following day Lucia had seen Izumi train her martial artes and had observed her, before Izumi despite saying, she didn't take apprentices took Lucia in giving her a Crash course in her Martial Artes._

_To say Lucia didn't learn anything was an understatement, she learned a lot, even proved being able to stand her ground, however was sent flying in the end._

.~*~.

"_come on, sleepyhead" a female voice called, Lucia woke up looking through slim eyes, as she had just woken, "the time of today isn't to be spend in a bed Lucia"_

"_Come on, …" Lucia said, "Just a few more minutes."_

"_No, you are supposed to show me that Alchemy, which you were looking into yesterday"_

"_Dad said not to" Lucia said sitting up. _

"_Lucia, does dad know better than me?" the girl in front of Lucia said, "He and mom never has shown you any kindness or affection"_

"_Why haven't they …?" Lucia said with a low voice, as footsteps sounded._

_Eyes turned to look at Lucia, but the figure in front of her was blurred, before the figure looked to the door, "their reason is something only they know, I wasn't near you, when you were born" the female voice was sad and filled with hate towards the footsteps._

_An older female voice called a name, which Lucia wasn't able to hear, but the surname stuck, "… Misell"_

.~*~.

Lucia came to after a long string of memories had come to her, "Misell, I need to find Misell" she moaned, she felt a coldness return to her forehead, as her still blurred vision turned and saw golden eyes look at her. A slight frown came over her face, as she tried to take him in, "Edward?"

* * *

Alright review time and please I need 2 reviews for the next chapter and if you guys leave me 5 reviews I'll post a special one-shot I'm working on which isn't starring an OC but has one in it.

so leave them reviews!


	8. The healing Paces

Hi guys

Sorry for the late update been feeling a little under the weather lately, well rather a little Ill but no worries I'm alright.

Tthanks to the three wonderful people who cares for this story to continue, but I'll keep the rule up 2 reviews or no next chapter, i do this to see the interest from people at least on this one.

NatualaX - no sadly it is no one of relation to Lucia but he is revealed in this chapter.

Just Passing by (Guest) - Hey there glad you like my story(-ies if you have read more)

terisu-seifa - thanks for the follow by the way that will be reveal sometime later in my story so I hope you'll hang in there

anyways onward!

* * *

The healing Paces

Lucia thought ,she would wake up in front of the gate, but instead she found herself, before she reclosed her eyes, looking into a woodened ceiling with a warm cloth on her forehead, which was removed. She heard the sound of it being put down into water and then replaced cold on her forehead.

"Wha…" she began, but found her throat dry.

"Wait a minute," she heard a male voice say, she heard the sound of running water, before the steps came closer again. She opened her eyes, making her try to see where she was, but her vision was blurred, "here" she was helped up to sit, before a cup was placed on her dry lips. She took a few sips, before greedily beginning to drink, only to find the cup removed, "easy, you are still recovering" the cup was placed again, this time Lucia drank it slower and finished it all.

"Thanks," she said with a hoarse voice, "where am I?"

"Someplace, where you can rest"

Lucia snorted, "It's only a matter of time before my heart gives out. I can't use my alchemy properly; somehow it goes in affecting my heart. I have tried everything, nothing can be done," she looked to the ceiling feeling tired, "I'm a walking time bomb and I know it…"

"it affects your heart…" she heard the man muse, "how do you perform Alchemy?" Lucia tried to lift her hands, but found them too heavy to lift, nonetheless it was enough for the man to conclude, "you clap your hands…" she nodded, "rest for now you will feel better soon."

Lucia heard the man come closer, making her try to focus on him, but her consciousness was once more slipping, "everything will be alright" he said placing a hand on her shoulder, as she was finally out like a light again.

.~*~.

When Lucia came about again, she felt better; her body wasn't as pained as before. She placed a hand on her face feeling a sort of relief, "did I die?" she wondered out loud, her voice having regained much of her strength.

"Almost," the male voice came, Lucia removed her hand turning her head to see a man with golden hair and eyes, which were framed by a pair of square glasses, "it was a close call, but you should be able to use your alchemy without straining your heart."

"Was it part of my price in the gate?" Lucia asked, even if she inside knew the answer.

"No, your left arm was. Your heart seemed to have been strained a long time ago and your Alchemy was confused about something," he sat down on her bedside looking at her, "do you know, what has happened to you, for you to see the gate as well?"

"I don't, I can't recall my memories from before I was eight," she said, looking away waiting for the never ending questions, "I have heard flashes of a voice a few years ago, that I should know, but I can't"

"I see," he folded his hands looking at her; "you know Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

Lucia looked at him in surprise and at the change of subject, normally people tried to get her to recall, what the voice had said and further tried to make her focus which never worked, "yes, I travelled with them for a short time," she turned her head away blushing.

"You are in love with one of them," he smiled at her his face very gentle, he reached behind her ruffling her pillow, while lifting her up very gently, "Nice to know someone has some affection for one of them."

"I have affection for them both," she said, as she was now sitting up and able to see him in further, recognizing features in one person she had talked to before, "you look awfully like Edward, are you related somehow?"

He looked away a little, as if it was a painful memory. Lucia calmly clapped her hands not to heal, but do what she always did; memorize the person's signature. She placed a hand on his arm, making him look at her with surprise, then his eyes widened a bit, as if he felt what she was doing.

She closed her eyes letting her Alchemy work. She felt the waves go across him, she frowned at what she sensed, removing her hand fast, "what are you?" she moved backwards, she had been able to sense the same familiarity as Edward and Alphonse, however also something more… "You have souls inside you" she whispered careful not to scream. The souls had felt a bit hostile against her, but done nothing to her, as she had moved herself away from the man.

"You know how a Philosophers stone is made."

Lucia nodded. She had heard from Alphonse not long ago on one occasion, where they had been alone and she had asked about a transmutation circle, she had come across, "you don't mean, that you are…" she gaped as he nodded at her, "oh my good…"

"I used some of that power to fix your problem, someone has used Human Transmutation on you for some reason, that I can't see or you were somehow affected or possibly drawn into it," he said tilting his head "now that I remember; what is your name, I don't believe you told me."

Lucia was busy holding a hand in front of her mouth, as she began to feel bit nausea, "Lucia Misère" she managed, "I'm a State Alchemist, specialized in Medical Alchemy"

"I see, that's how you met my sons" the man smiled, "my name is Van Hohenheim, I'm Edward and Alphonse's father."

"Nice to meet you," Lucia said a bit shocked at the situation, any other way and she would be overjoyed to have been saved, even hearing the Colonel complain on the days…

She stopped her thought, "how long have I been here?" she suddenly asked, he looked at her.

"A few weeks"

"Argh! They are going to kill me"

"They're not, I had someone call the Headquarters, that you were injured and being treated" Hohenheim said watching Lucia, "you should also rest for a few days more, then you can return to what you were doing."

"How much do I owe you for saving my life?" Lucia said, reaching over for her bag, where her wallet was in.

Hohenheim shook his head, "you owe me nothing young Lucia. Just knowing that my sons have a passionate friend, who is there for them is enough," he rose to enter, what Lucia suspected to be the kitchen.

"Thanks Van Hohenheim, I owe you so much I don't know where to begin" she said gently, he stopped but said, nothing entering the room with Lucia looking as he left the room she was in.

.~*~.

Lucia and Van Hohenheim exited the small cabin they had shared. Lucia felt the wind grab her Jacket and Hair, as she looked at the Father of her two 'friends'. She weren't sure that they were completely friends, but she had by now decided to trust the Elrics.

"Well, I suppose, I'll be seeing you around," he said leaving her; Lucia stood still following him with her eyes.

"Mr. Ho," she called "Thanks again for saving my life"

He waved a hand at her, she had tears in her eyes for some reason, and she dried them, before running towards the village Ehre nearby. She had heard Armstrong was there, she would gladly risk a hug from him as long as she could get back to her duties. However she dreaded the questions on, who had healed her and how she could use her alchemy more freely now than before.

But that was a concern she would push aside and leave for later.

.~*~.

She came running into the city of Ehre, looking around for any signs of soldiers, "have I missed them?" she wondered, since there was little to none to be seen. She decided to take a right trying to locate someone, where she barely stopped, as spikes came out from an alley. She looked around the corner seeing hurt soldiers and Armstrong, who was fighting to protect them being hurt as well.

"you are a hard nut to get down you brute" he said to a man in front of him.

Lucia shook her head, she took notice of the surroundings, before clapping her hands touching a wall, she was looking at a flowerpot higher up. The villain was standing directly in its path, if it was to fall and with a small nudge, it tilted over falling down into the head.

"How?" Armstrong looked upwards, before looking down at the now downed man.

"Major" Lucia said, coming forward, he turned fast seeing her

"Lucia, we have been wondering where you were taken" he said, coming over giving her his famous bear hug and Lucia found herself hugging the large Major back, "I'm so glad you're alright" he whispered to her.

"Thanks Major now let me go so I can take a look at your injuries" Lucia said with a smile before the Major Lowered her to the ground, allowing her to do her duty.

.~*~.

Mustang turned to look at her, "you say, that you took a while to heal, because you were doing it yourself?"

Lucia hesitated a bit, trying to avoid telling the truth to much, "not all some of it. Someone healed my heart but oh...! I don't know…" she said, not hearing the door getting opened, "but his name was Van Hohenheim."

A strangled sound came, making Lucia turn. She saw Ed stand in the door looking at her, she placed her hands on her mouth, "brother" a second voice came; Lucia's shock became bad, so bad that she ran pushing past the brothers.

She felt so horrible; she knew how much Ed hated the mentioning of his father. She had seen it and here she mentioned it so carelessly. She had only wanted to tell Mustang about it, never had she thought that they would step in.

"Lucia, wait!" Lucia heard running behind her, looking over her shoulder, she spotted Al. She ran faster trying to lose the younger Elric; she got her chance as she found a park, one she knew like the back of her hand. She managed to lose Al, who had stopped trying to spot her.

"Lucia!" he called, trying to locate his wayward friend, "Lucia, you have nothing to worry about!"

Lucia could hear him from her place in the tree, she had gotten up in, but she was crying, holding her hands in front of her mouth keeping her from sobbing to loudly, how could she have said that name out loud?!

After a while and not hearing Al's voice, Lucia sat down on the ground, after having sit in the tree for what seemed like hours, with her hands in front of her face, "Lucia," she removed her hands looking at the ground and metal legs.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just said the name"

"I'm actually glad you did," she looked up at Al, his red eyes seemingly smiled at her, "come on, I want to hear about it."

They found a quiet spot in the city, where they sat down. Lucia looked around making sure Edward wasn't close.

Lucia began from when she arrived in Kirche, where something had exploded and many had been injured. Few had recognized her as the Medical Alchemist and she had practically forced herself, even when she was there on other business, into healing those most wounded, but forced into healing lesser wounded as well, she had felt her heart begin to ache and had tried to use her alchemy to stabilize it, but they had pulled her up and away from what she was doing.

"So they ignored how you felt?" Alphonse was shocked, Lucia nodded.

"I was a State Alchemist; 'Be thou for the People'. I was a tool in their eyes," she said placing a hand over her heart, "my heart began to fail, when I finally managed to get away and it was serious this time, I would have died. But a man came when I had collapsed, I was in and out a few times having flashed of memories. When I came to for real the first time, I don't know how long had passed. We talked shortly about my heart, before I fell out of it again he told me that everything would be alright."

"And it was?"

Lucia made a face that told him, it was hard to explain, "I can only say, that I felt better, than I had in the longest of time, it wasn't until then I saw the resemblance, that I suspected some connection and when I touched him, I felt something that made me let go of him," she shook her head trying to think if what to say next but failed, "we then talked about human transmutation a little since someone seemed to have used it on me, or that I have been one to help with it like I talked to you about. I told him my story that's when he asked for my name and I for his."

"You learned, his name was Van Hohenheim," a familiar voice came, Lucia looked over at Edward, who came walking looking calm. She nodded at him, "second time we hear about the bastard, did he say anything about us?"

Lucia gaped a bit like a fish, trying to find the right words, "he said he was happy to know his sons had such a good friend and also…" she blushed brightly.

"Also what?" Ed said, Lucia looked at him for a second.

"No nothing, it is nothing" she bit her lower lip. She sat a little closer to Alphonse, hitting the armor flashing bright red, was she falling so bad for both of them or had her heart shifted?

Edward then suddenly bit his lip like she had and was looking around, "Lucia may I ask you something?" he asked a bit nervous, trying to make sure that they truly were on their own, but somehow by Lucia's calmness, that there wasn't anyone that she didn't know, made him feel somewhat safe. She did have an uncanny sense of things and people around her.

"Sure, if you find it to be told?" she said.

"How deep are you into Medical Alchemy?"

"Deep enough," Lucia replied, she took a small book forward, which showed a few circles, "some techniques, I have looked into were too close to human transmutation. They tried once to get me into something else, but I declined with a vengeance. I have no heart for other things, than those I put myself into."

"What did they try to get you into?" Al asked.

"Making humans artificially, when they tried, it was still in theory. I told they I wanted to help people, not create them, they wouldn't even be real humans" Lucia looked at them, "what would one call them? I think I have come past it, when I read up on something, but I don't know what it was."

"Homunculus…" Ed said.

Lucia tilted her head, "you sound so sure, and how can you be sure?"

"I can't tell you, but if you know that much and the way that you use your alchemy, you have a use for them too," Edward said, looking sadly at Lucia, "if only we knew the full reason for everything, that has happened."

"I know," Lucia then mused a bit, wanting to find something out; she looked between them, hoping they would be able to help her with, "hey, you guys know anyone, who used to work in the first branch of the library?"

Ed looked at her "sure we do why?"

"I need to get confirmation on something," Lucia replied making the brothers look at each other.

.~*~.

Lucia found herself outside an office, she had found herself a long time ago when she visited Hughes. She entered, finding a woman with glasses, who looked up at her as she entered, "excuse me for intruding but are you Miss Sheska?" Lucia asked, walking closer her coat flying behind her.

"I am," the woman asked, "and you are?"

"My name is Lucia Misère, the Medical Alchemist" Lucia said, while she walked, she placed her hands on the table in front of the woman, "I heard you used to work at the first branch of the library, am I right?"

"yes, you are why?"

"I wanted to know, if you have come across a book or books by someone known as Edward Misell." Lucia asked her heart hoping. Sheska looked thoughtful, replying the name to herself, "I believe that his research at some point had taken the interest of the Military, but I haven't been able to find it."

"Oh, Yes I did!" she said happily, Lucia's heart went fast, "it was a book, which was wrongly placed"

"Did you ever read it?" Lucia wanted to know, Ed and Al had told her all about the woman, "Please, I need to know."

Sheska looked thoughtful again, but smiled at her, "I did It was a diary of sorts, it was a strange thing to place in the first branch."

"A Diary?" Lucia wondered, then it hit her, as if she had forgotten it completely; the first branch was only for State Alchemists, "wait a minute, so this Misell… he was a State Alchemist?"

"yes, Misell was his work name. I don't think, I know his Alchemist name, but if his diary was in the first branch, then he most like was a state alchemist," Sheska said, Lucia bit her lower lip.

"Can you reproduce it for me?" Lucia asked, Sheska nodded with a smile.

"I can sure" Sheska looked at Lucia, who seemed like a great deal of hope had come into her eyes at that simple hope.

"How long will it take?" Lucia said a hint of agitation in her voice, as that hope began to fill up inside her.

"A day or two? Depending on all my work here" Sheska answered.

Lucia nodded, "when you're done sent a message to this apartment" Lucia wrote down a number, "I'll make sure you are paid properly for it."

Lucia left Sheska, who looked a bit owlish after her, before looking at the numbers. Lucia's hair flowed as she was walking fast away from the offices and out the building. Perhaps now there would be some clarity over why she remembered an Edward Misell.

* * *

Okay remember Guys 2 reviews for the next chapter!


End file.
